Faries Do Exist
by ShipperGirl123
Summary: Mavis made a mistake seperating Natsu from the other fairy tail members on Tenrou. She was devastated when she found his body floating in the ocean thought to be dead. He awoke, but with no recollection of his life. Mavis returned the memories she finds in his heart but the others are scattered. She vows to stay by his side until all is found. (T for kissing, and foul language MxN)
1. Memories Return

This is a Mavis x Natsu story so if you don't enjoy these stories the go read something else. But if you do then I hope you enjoy it with all your heart please and thank you. This is going to be during, before, and after Tenrou.

TIPS: "talking" & 'thoughts' & :sees:

* * *

* Natsu's POV *

I wake up and all I can do is look up at the sky as the ocean washes me away and I question myself, 'who am I, how did I get here, what happened to me, why do I feel like I'm going to cry.' I failed to notice that I was already crying, I thought the ocean water was on my face as the tears slowly ran down my cold cheeks.

I was cold and I wanted to wipe my face and swim to shore but I couldn't move my body. I felt like it was dead and I could smell myself leaking this liquid and I could slightly taste the iron in my mouth.

I want to move, I want to scream, I want to know why. It's funny how we realize what we want to do before the end, I slowly become tired and I knew that I'm going to die.

I'm sad to realize that I'm going to die without knowing a thing about my life before my memories were stolen away from me. I close my eyes 'I don't want to die.' But I pass out and could feel and see the darkness before my eyes. As I notice a light I walk towards it but I hear somebody calling a name and I turn to follow leaving the light and heading to a door in the middle of the black room.

I slowly awaken and I could move and feel my body. I look around to see a little girl that looked 13 years of age, and she was crying happily. "Who are you, and what is your purpose to save me," I asked her. She looked at my face and was despondent as if all her hopes were gone.

Then she smiled at me with a melancholy smile, "I'm Mavis, I do know you and your memories if you desire them I will return them… but I must warn you that they are not all happy," She said.

"I desire them back, no matter how sad or happy they are, I want them back because it's worse living with nothing then something," I responded.

"I must say that I only have the ones of your magic and your foster father," she said with a serious voice.

"Where are the rest," I question her.

"They're spread through the world, you must find them, I will only be able to accompany you until the journey is over," she said.

"I would like my memories back and then we'll talk of the rest," I said.

"Very well," she responded. "Memororis ritan Natsu Dragneel," she said as a glowing light caused things like clips from the movies float out the light and return to my chest.

:Natsu's Vision:

1 : "ANYBODY, SOMETHING PLEASE… please, I'm scared," I say with a choked voice, the last parts was whispered and I was crying and begging in the dark forest with the moon illuminating my tears as they fall from my eyes that are red and puffy from me crying, then I pass out as a dragon takes me:

2 : "I'm Igneel who are you," a giant dragon asked me in the morning in a cave.

"I'm… Natsu, why did you pick me up," I asked with eyes that questioned him.

"I only answered your request and your wish for something or anybody to get you, and for you to have a family," he says with a big grin.

"Are you a gecko," I asked as Igneels grin turned to confusion and slight anger like it was an insult.

"Dragon…" he said while giving a slight chuckle and poking me with his giant claw making me lose my balance and fall the the stone floor.

3 : "What's magic," I asked him while eating my dinner.

"It's an energy inside your life force that binds to it, while you chose your magic and you can learn it by knowledge of books," he said laying down already finished with his dinner.

"Oh, wow for magic, books… I'll destroy the person who created them," I say with amazement and slight disgust.

"I'll teach you if you would like," he says with hope in his eyes that he didn't pick up a human that could not have the ability to learn magic.

"REALLY, thanks dad," I said dropping my food and jumping on his snout with excitement.

"I won't hold back with my training," he said with a serious yet joking tone.

"You better not," I said with a smile sitting on top of his snout.

4 : "run faster, I'm already dying from how slow you are," Igneel said in a commanding tone.

"I'm… ha… ha running… ha… ha...as fast as... ha…. ha... I can," I say panting.

"This will make you faster," he said giving me a scarf,

My eyes widened at the scarf and I hug him, and he jumps surprised at the action, "THANK YOU DAD," he said as I grabbed the scarf and my spirit felt lighter and I ran faster like he said.

5 : "Igneel, where did you go," I said gripping the scarf that was given to me.

"You said you would be my family, and families just don't get up and leave," I said finally crying.

"I hate you gecko," I said dropping to my knees.

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT GECKO," I shouted hoping he would come back to correct me.

"BASTARD GECKO I HATE YOU," I said screaming and shouting like the day I was in the forest all alone. 'I'm all alone again, Igneel... why.'

"Why Igneel, why?" I sat up as the tears I cried that day poured from my eyes now.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter hope you enjoy it, I wrote it from another author named AntiNalu34575, check out her account. Love her book about Natsu and Mavis.**


	2. Hearts Healing

Thanks for reading the story, if you like other ships and you're the first to comment upon my story your ship will come in. As well I already go the message and I'm doing it now.

* * *

*Regular POV*

"Why Igneel," Natsu said sitting up while wiping the newly created tears falling out of his eyes.

"Indeed, it was cruel the way he left, but he's with you," She said looking at Natsu with a melancholy smile.

"I don't need your pity," Natsu said growling toward the mage with anguish.

"It's not pity," Mavis said with the same smile upon her face.

"Then why does it feel like it," Natsu said still growling.

"True, but it is not pity, that embellished thing people call an emotion full of love," She said finally growling back, but not at Natsu she growled at the word 'pity.'

"Fine, what did you mean that Igneels with me," he asked her.

"That's a memory I'd rather not share with you at this time, you're not ready," Mavis said curtly.

Mavis knew that all about Natsu's feisty personality, so she wasn't surprised as she watched Natsu got up almost falling. But what she didn't expect hear was this. Natsu spoke with intelligence in his voice, but it still held a part of Natsu, "When will I be, nobodies ready for anything that happens in there life."

"I-I don't know," Mavis said stuttering.

"Fine, fine I'll be a good boy and wait for my shot," Natsu said in a jokingly tone.

"Why is it a shot," Mavis asked joining in with the joke not expecting the answer.

"Because life hurts, but only at some moments in your life, sometimes the shot is unbearably painful, and sometimes it's only a pinch," Natsu said giving his signature grin afterwards.

*Regular POV END*

*Mavis POV*

'I can see why everybody love him in fairy tail, he's always surprising me with his answers, he sure is interesting, Makarov raised great children,' I thought to myself.

"Well lets start moving," I said cheerfully.

"Sure, but which way," Natsu asked unsure.

"Just follow me," I said gesturing a hand to make him follow me.

"Alright," he said walking behind me into the dark forest. We were quiet for awhile until I heard my name called.

"Sorry repeat that," I asked as I rubbed the back of my head cheekily.

"I said what will happen when I regain my memories," he asked.

"Well your heart will regain a fragment of what it lost, and you shall become more and more like your old self," I said to him.

"What if," Natsu tried to say but a loud roar stopped his words as a giant beast stood up. 'I didn't even notice until now. But this is Nightmare forest,' I thought to myself. It's a forest that carries every nightmare a human has in there sleep, it's mostly connected to the ones who hold the most fear in their heart. Then I saw a twinkle in the giant's eyes. The twinkle was there, the place we had to go. We had to stop a nightmare, to be able to get that memory.

"Mavis, what's going on with you," Natsu asked, his voice clearly full of worry.

"Nothing, but look at the monster, you feel attracted to you don't you," I asked.

"I do, but it's not in that way," Natsu said blushing.

"Of course I didn't mean that way," I shouted, unknowingly attracting its attention.

"It has your memory," I shouted as the thing reached through me and grabbed for Natsu. It's giant hands were cold, to cold. This nightmare was very evident that it was full of fear. This person's heart scares me to think of there pain. It grabbed ahold of Natsu.

"Natsu," I shouted with worry.

"I'm fine," he said as he shivered.

"Use your magic dimwit," I shouted with a voice that still held worry.

"It won't work I tried to use it but it refuses my stamina," he shouted back. 'Oh-goodness, Natsu's heart fears his own magic,' I thought to myself. 'What can I do, what can I do, Dreyar help me please,' I thought and prayed to myself. Natsu was struggling to get out of the giants hold but it kept it's gripped and held him harder as Natsu gasped out of pain.

"I'm not going to die by the likes of you," Natsu said gasping for air as the giants gripped tighter.

"YES," I shouted drawing its attention to me.

"Sanavit cor," I shouted as we went inside the body of the giant. As Natsu hit the ground with a thud and I landed gracefully.

"Mavis where are we," Natsu asked me.

* * *

Which heart are they in, who knows. But I made a cliffhanger because I wanted to make a cliffhanger.


	3. The monster of mine

**Thanks for reading this far; I usually won't be on until Wednesday to Friday. But I'm here now. I try really hard just to let you guys know.**

* * *

 _*Yukino's POV*_

'Please, please help me I'm scared,' I thought to myself as I coward before a monster. The funny thing is that I created this monster myself, how I did it; I have neither one answer nor a clue towards it. All I know is that I fear it with all my might. "Help please, please help," I whispered so the monster could not hear a word. But as I said it turned to me and laughed with a big hearty roar from its mouth.

I reach for my keys, but they are not by my side, I'm alone in this, 'I'm going to die,' I thought to myself. "You have no magic, nor your keys, what will you do now little lady, A celestial wizard is useless without it's magic," the monster spoke to me laughing at me it read my mind. I felt inferior and it angered me how weak I really am without them. I can't talk back nor can I do anything to it.

 _* Yukino's POV END *_

 _* Natsu's POV *_

"I hear a voice," I said turning my ears towards the sound.

"Where is it, it's our key to beat this monster and get your memories back," Mavis asked.

"Mavis, I can't pin point the sound of the voice, neither can I smell that person," I said sniffing.

"That's because were in a dream Natsu, our physical bodies will disperse from the dream after, but the person will see us no more than a mere image in there dream," She said to me.

"Then how will we reach the person," I asked.

"We won't," She said, I gawked.

"Then how," I asked.

"She'll come to us," she said as she sat there like she was waiting.

"But… but how," I questioned.

"She has to ask for help, from others than those close to her, she closed off her heart to others and won't ask for help," She said still sitting.

"Please help," an ominous voice spoke. It repeated in my ears for a while, and I tried to cover my ears, but the voice would only get louder. I turned to Mavis and she only sat there no expression on her face. She looked as if she didn't care for this voice at all.

"MAVIS, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE, THE VOICE IS PLEADING," I yelled to her.

"No, you can't go, she hasn't called for help to us yet," Mavis answered calmly to my yelling.

"ANYONE PLEASE HELP," the voice called loudly. I looked to her and she stood. A portal then opened leading to the monster and a woman with short bluish white hair, and sharp lightly dark brown eyes that shined with new tears.

 _* Natsu's POV END *_

 _* Mavis POV *_

I watched as Natsu quickly jumped in for the woman with bluish white hair and sharp light wetted brown eyes. 'He's going to die that way, always trying to be the hero of the day, as I did before, is he willing to make that sacrifice,' I thought to myself as I walked through the portal.

 _* Mavis POV END *_

 _* Normal POV *_

Natsu jumped after the woman in the monsters hand and tackled it to the ground. The monster quickly got up and defended towards Natsu's fire dragon roar. Which put the monster in the advantage as Natsu went up from the force of the roar. It punched Natsu across the black abyss and sent him flying. Then Natsu was teleported back thanks to the woman's mind.

The woman trusts Natsu now that he's here protecting her, and she wants him next to her. So Natsu is now in the monsters blind spot and Natsu took that advantage and quickly hit the pressure point in the back of the neck and knocking the monster out. Natsu fell onto the top of the monster. Natsu quickly got up and walked off the monster to the girl.

 _* Normal POV END *_

* Yukino's POV *

I'm scared I'm still scared. Why am I still scared when he's here right next to me? I watched as the monster got up. The man with the pink hair didn't see it and I couldn't scream out. I only pointed and when he turned around it was to late. The monster had squashed the air out of him and he was suffering I could see it on his face.

I want to help him yet all I can do is watch. 'NO,' I'm getting up even if my body weighs upon a thousand pounds, I won't let him die, he risked his life for me and I shall risk mine in return. I trust him; he'll save me when I'm in trouble. "I'M NOT AFRAID," I shouted to the monster as it looked at me and smiled, as it reached its large hand down and patted my head.

"I'm glad, that I can leave you with no fear or hatred in your heart, that is what I am," the monster said in a kind voice, it sounded familiar, like my father.

"Father…" I called out.

"I've always loved you Yukino," my father said as it transcended into a light and it fell apart as the world around me turned into a field. I reached for my father and hugged him as he dispersed to wherever he's going. The tears slowly dripped out one by one and I felt the weight disappear.

 _* Yukino's POV END *_


	4. Memories Continue

**Thanks for reading once again hope you enjoy everything, and best of luck to everybody here reading in your life.**

* * *

 _* Natsu's POV *_

'How was I able to use my magic, I'll ask Mavis later, what was that bull crap she was pulling earlier,' I asked myself as I walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm and pulled her up, and then I saw it, the movie records rolling around me as I blacked out.

 _: Natsu's Visions :_

I'm walking around looking at the buildings of a town called Majolica or something like that. I'm hungry and tired, but who will care or even look my way, all us humans are selfish, even my parents didn't want me coming back to them, now I'm in the same boat, but this time with Igneel.

'Who would ever want me, who's my family, and who's my enemy?' All these questions were going through out my head. Then I answered myself loudly.

"They're all enemies," I said to myself. An old man then started to walk up to me, he's about the same height as I am, and he's almost bald with his white hair, he's wearing a cloak that has a weird design upon the back.

"Who's your enemies," he asked me.

"Everybody," I answered simply and walked around him.

"Why," he asked as he stopped me by sidestepping in front of me. **(Sidestepping is actually a word I was surprised to).**

"I don't know," I answered gruffly in a cold tone of voice; I was lying and I hated to lie, but this man doesn't need to know my life story. This man knows being curious always killed the cat.

"Why," he asked again.

'Did he know I was lying,' I asked myself, I quickly reprimanded my shock and answered once more, "Curiosity killed the cat, don't you know that old man," I told him in a challenging tone.

"Why," he asked not changing his tone of voice.

"Old man if you wish to live your life don't get involved in mine," I told him.

"Why," he asked me again, he's aggravating me. I told him to move several different times and he refuses to listen to me. I raised my fist and activated my magic. I punched him and he faltered back, I turned around to walk away thinking he was down and walked about four steps before I heard his voice.

"Young man, why," he asked again still standing at the point he was at before I punched him.

"H-how," I asked him; the shock was clearly evident in my voice and I raised my finger to point at him. People were surrounding us because we had caused a commotion. The people were shouting and cursing at me.

"How dare you punch fairy tails master," a woman shouted at me.

"Punching an elderly man, leave this town, your not welcome," a man shouted at me as a lot of people shouted 'yeah.'

"It's not proper to answer a question with another question," the elderly man answered me.

"Come with me," the elderly man gestured for me to come and I complied too his wishes as the people shouted hateful words towards me.

"Why, am I coming with you," I asked him as I followed, the hateful voices could no longer be heard.

"Now look who's asking all the questions now," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, but at least I'm saying more words," I smiled with him.

"So why is everybody your enemy," he asked.

"I guess since I punched you, I'll tell you," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Everybody, my parents, my foster parents they all left me alone, I'm searching for one of my foster parents," I told him.

"So you have no family," he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Have you tried to find your original parents," he asked.

"I don't know them, I can't remember anything before meeting Igneel," I answered.

"Who's this Igneel fella," he asked.

"He's my foster father," I answered him with a warm voice unknowingly.

"He truly must've been important to you," he said with a warm voice.

"Yeah," I said happily as I grinned ear to ear.

"So, do you want a family to help look," he asked.

"If you mean Igneel yes," I answered.

"So the only family you want is Igneel," he asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"How about friends," he asked.

"Can't trust them," I said.

"So you're going to be alone," he asked.

"Nope, Igneel will come looking for me when I'm in trouble, he's even there when he's so far away," I answered.

"Boy, join my guild, you meet many people in the same boat as you," he said.

"But," I was about to say but he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"I'm not telling you to make friends or make a family here, but at-least protect the people you care about,"

"All right," I answered as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Were here," he said.

"IT'S HUGE," I shouted as my eyes were about the size as dinner plates looking at the building.

He chuckled a bit and then said, "Do fairy have tails, do they even exist, it's questions we don't have an answer to but we can find out if we adventure out, it's an endless adventure, that is Fairy Tail."

"Wow," I said as I slammed open the doors.

"Hey Master, who's the kid," a man asked. He had dark blue hair and sharp eyes that were the color blue, he was fit and he wore a dark blue shirt with brown pants. He smelled like fire.

"Just a new member," the man called master answered, as I stared at him.

"What'cha staring at," he asked in a gangster's tone.

"Hey make some fire," I asked/commanded him.

"EHHH, how do you know my magic," he asked with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Boring," I said, disappointingly, as I walked away.

"EHHH, I was ignored," he said as his eyes got bigger.

"Hey, little boy," a girl said, with white hair put up with a ponytail that was held up with a boy. She wore clothes that would make any man blush and talked with such an unladylike voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"That was hilarious," she said as she laughed.

"Cool, your boring me," I said as I walked away.

"EHHH, look at my body, my face, aint'cha going to droll or faint with a nose bleed," she said shocked.

"Not interested," I said as I continued walking.

"Master let me put on the mark, it's going to feel like your being gut opened like a fish," she said deviously.

"Ah shoot," I said as I ran and she chased me.

"COME HERE," She shouted jumping from table to table.

"No way, boring lady," I shouted as I ran.

"COME RIGHT HERE NOW," she shouted with an even more vicious voice. I ignored her and ran into a red haired lady that wore a lot of armor.

"Another one, so many crazy women," I said as everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was a dead man.

"Oh, I'll show you a crazy woman," she said as a sword came out of nowhere.

"You got nowhere to run little boy," the white haired said.

"Ah shoot," I said as I got up and ran. The two chased me and commanded me to stop and taste my own medicine. I was getting tired, and so I stopped and they stopped.

They both said, "Ready to taste your medicine." I didn't respond because I was asleep and they didn't know so they both went around me slowly.

"EHHH, he's asleep," they shouted.

"EHHHHHHH," the guild said.

"Crazy beautiful woman, boring model," I said in my sleep.

"Back handed compliments," they said as they blushed.

"I'm going to kill this boy," they said as they jumped at me and the old man held them back.

"Who is this boy," they asked.

"I haven't got his name," the old man said.

"Magic," they asked.

"Some sort of fire," the old man answered.

"Who is he," they asked.

"I'm Natsu," I said as I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers, I love them so. Apologize to end on them but they're so much fun. Just finished reading Mice and Men for school. Boring ending, I always suspected the ending.**


	5. Returning still

**Hey everybody, I'm back sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy it's going to be short thought\, and again THANKS FOR READING.**

 _: (Still) Natsu's Vision :_

"I'm Natsu," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss," the woman with white hair said as she fist pounded her chest.

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet," the red haired woman said still withholding her commanding tone.

"Cool, I'm Natsu," I said again.

"We know," they said symmetrically.

"When did you learn my name, are you stalkers," I asked them slowly backing away in a battle form.

"EHHH, YOU JUST TOLD US," the whole guild shouted, then started to laugh together.

"I like him," a boy with blue hair said while stripping and walking towards me.

"I like you as a friend," I said cautiously.

"Ehh, what's a-madder," he asked.

"Gray your clothes," a girl said with brown hair.

"Eh, oh crap, no… uh," he said running around looking for his clothes.

"So Mirajane, can you give me my mark now," I asked the red haired woman.

"I'm Erza," Erza said in her commanding tone.

"Mira," I said.

"Erza," she said.

"Mira," I said.

"ERZA," she shouted.

"MIRA," I shouted back.

"ERZA," she shouted again.

"ERZA," I shouted back.

"MIRA," she shouted.

"No your ERZA," I said.

"NO I'M MIRA," she shouted.

"Okay then Mira red on my arm please," I said.

"Okay Natsu here you g-, wait I'm Erza," she said as she gave the stamp onto my arm, and everybody started to laugh.

"You said you were Mira," I said as I walked away.

"That is it," she said as her hair moved like Medusa's and her eyes glared at me, and my reaction was to run like hell, I luckily escaped.

"Hey stripper," I said as I waved hello to the boy with blue hair name Gay I think, what a happy name. (puns :P)

"My name is Gray," he said as he sighed and stripped out of his shirt.

"Your clothes," I said.

"Ah crap," he said as he grabbed his clothing articles from the floor.

"Proved my point," I said as I laughed to myself.

"Want to go," he said as he got into a fighting position.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up," I said as I got into a fighting position.

We started kicking, thrashing, and destroying stuff around us. "Where'd you find the kid Gramps," the blue fire mage asked.

"In town Macao," he said as he sighed.

"You found another reckless kid that throws money in the trashcan," a man with a pipe in his mouth said.

"I know," the master said with anime tears.

 **Well I said it would be short, hoped you enjoyed. Love all of you guys that are reading.**


	6. Just Believe in Myself

**Hey everybody, get ready for another chapter of Fairies are real or whatever I named it, did I name it that? Well this is the last chapter of Natsu gaining his memories back as a child. 2 out of 3! Very long chapter.**

* * *

 _* Natsu's POV *_

: Still Natsu's Memories :

"You two stop right now," Erza commanded us as she stomped towards us keeping a straight face.

"Oh crap," Gray said as he started to run.

"Oh you want to go," I asked as I got up in a fighting form.

"No don't," Gray said as Erza grabbed me and threw me towards the wall then grabbed a broom and shoved in up Grays butt as I fell from the wall.

"Why me," Gray asked.

"Whoa Crazy Scary woman," I said holding my head from where it hit the wall and rocked side to side.

"Now listen up," she said drawing my attention.

"Everybody here is a family, no matter if you don't want it, so it's okay to do friendly squabbles but don't and I mean don't betray us, you get it," she said looking at me with beautiful kind smile.

"I told Gramps I don't want a family," I said to her.

"Huh, why don't you want a family," Erza asked.

"I can't trust humans, they leave to fast," I said to her.

"Then you can't trust yourself," Mira asked.

"Humans are cruel, selfish creatures," I said glaring at the floor.

"That doesn't answer my question," Mira said.

"What do you think," I asked her.

"I think you've been hurt to many times to trust others and to be able to open up," she said.

"I'm leaving," I said as I got up.

"Hey you can't just go in the middle of out conversation," Mira yelled at me angered.

"Hey get back here," Erza commanded.

"Girls leave him alone for now, he needs to blow off steam," the old man who's the master of the guild said as he gestured Guildarts the signal to go to where I'm at.

"But master," the girls complained to the master as they bumped into each other.

"Hey watch it slut," Erza yelled at Mira.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much you wouldn't take up so much space," Mira yelled back.

"Slut," Erza yelled.

"Pig," Mira yelled back

"Goth Prostitute," Erza yelled again.

"Come on say oink," Mira said throwing the closest food item at Erza.

"You want to go," Erza said dodging the food.

"Sure lets go," Mira said as everybody backed away and they started to fight.

'Hypocrites,' everybody thought and sighed as they forgot about the new pink haired arrival, while the sun had finally set.

(With Guildarts and Natsu)

"HEY PINK BOY," a man called out waving his hand back and forth then disappearing and appeared in front of me surprising me.

"WAAHH," I screamed.

"Oi don't scream," the man said as he put up his index to his lips shushing him, as the moon was up enough so Natsu could see the man.

"Okay," I said recognizing the smell from the man in the guild.

"Eh, it was that easy," the man said, the shock clearly evident on his voice and face.

"You smell familiar, so I know you," I said as I kept walking watching the tall brown haired man.

"You can smell me," the man asked.

"Yeah, I can smell everyone, like you just passed gas back there, that's why I walked forwards, my nose is sensitive," I said as I pointed to my nose and then from where we were at.

"Eh but it was silent," he said.

"I could hear it to, they're the worst smelling to," I said while making a skew expression as he looked at me shocked.

"EHHH, but… but," the man shouted.

"Shush," I said to him putting my index finger over my mouth pointing to the houses around us.

"Oh yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"You're a smart kid you know that," he said.

"Yup, Igneel taught me everything I know," I said grinning towards him.

"You have a nice grin to, use it more," he said pointing to my face.

"Igneel had a nice grin to, I'll take a note of that," I said giving soft smile.

"So who's this Igneel guy you talk so fondly about," the man asked.

"Umm he's not a guy," I said.

"He's a wizard," the man asked once more.

"Nope a dragon," I said laughing.

"EHHH," he shouted once more.

"Shush, they're people," I said to him once more while putting my index finger over my mouth pointing to the houses around us again.

"Sorry, sorry, but people aren't usually raised by a dragon," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You actually believe me," I asked shocked.

"Was that a lie," he asked cautiously.

No but…" I said remembering awful memories.

: Memories in the Memories :

1:

"It's true, have you seen my dad a big red dragon," I asked to the man again.

"Nope, they're all dead boy get it through the thick skull of yours," he said nocking on my head.

"Dragon's aren't extinct," I yelled walking away.

2:

"Igneel is my dad and he is a dragon," I yelled to the man.

"Boy your abandoned and you imagined it, just accept that your alone, and you will forever be alone," a man said to me.

"Igneel will come back," I said to him stomping my foot down to the ground hard about to break down crying, but refusing the tears to come out. Because somewhere in my heart I knew he was right, but my mind refused to believe it.

"Boy," he said sighing while shaking his head in disappointment and then walking away.

3:

"Igneel… Igneel," I called out looking around in an alley.

"You looking for your father boy," a man asked as he took another gulp of some drink that had a very strong smell. His cheeks were flushed and he was staggering everywhere. My mind told me to stay away but it's for Igneel, so I wanted to know.

"Yeah have you seen him he's a big dragon," I said desperately.

"Come with me," the man said.

"So your father where is he," he asked as he pulled me still holding the bottle.

"I don't know, but he's here somewhere with me," I said as he turned into an alley full of older men.

"So are these guys going to help me find Igneel sir," I asked cautiously.

"Nope but you are going to help us get money for more alcohol," the man said as he threw me in the middle of the alley full of men as they surrounded me.

"But you said…" I was about to say something when they pulled a knife and held it up to my throat.

"Doesn't matter what people say boy, you're alone and you're daddy who's a dragon is dead, or he left you for dead since your so weak," he said laughing breathing the horrible smell of alcohol drink they talked about.

"Where's your daddy now," the same man who took me here stood over me laughing.

I kicked him in the gut as I hit the back of my head on the man that held the knife to my throat, and he pulled it towards me but I had ducked, and the man had cut his on throat by mistake, the blood splattered over my face, and I stood up and ran as I left everything I had except my scarf and what was on my body there.

I heard the man shout, "GET HIM, he killed our friend." But I was to fast and to stealthy for some drunken men to find me.

Soon the sun was rising with dark clouds following the sun, and I could no longer smell those men, but I could smell the dried blood on my face. I quickly got out of my hiding spot and checked for my things in that alley, but they were gone as I suspected them to be. But the mans body is still there.

I walked up to it grabbing a stick and poked him, he didn't move, he didn't speak; I couldn't hear him take a breath of air. Then I turned his face over, and looked at the body and I saw a ring upon his ring finger. 'He's married,' I thought to myself surprised.

I lifted his body up with all my strength, but he was to heavy as I picked him up his wallet fell out of his pocket and I saw him and his wife with two children. 'I should let the family know what happened to the man,' I thought to myself

The sky thundered bringing memories back of yesterday and the rain poured making the once dry blood run down my face in my mouth.

"Where's your daddy now," I heard and smelled the man, and I instinctively ran.

The words repeated in my head as the memories ran through my head. 'I'm scared, dad please,' I thought to myself as it thundered and as I ran I turned back to see the dead body still lying there.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry,' I repeated over and over in my head as I ran and the thundered bellowed again reminding of that me.

"Boy, you're alone and you're daddy who's a dragon is dead or he left you for dead," I heard the voice from the man who held the cold iron knife to my throat, then I saw him cut his own throat, then as I covered my ears while wiping my face staining my hands with the mans blood as I ran I held back my tears of fear.

Scaring me even more I could feel his blood all over me and I could taste it to. It tasted horrible.

: Memories in the Memories END :

"Well then I'll help you find him then, I go on missions all around and I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him," the man said grinning to me as he made put his hands of his eyes and looked towards the sky.

Then for once in my life, I felt like… I could trust this man that I had to protect this man from everything and I even felt that this man was like Igneel and subconsciously I started to cry, not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

It was also the tears that I had held back of all those months of torture looking for Igneel, all those times people said he wasn't real, all those thunder storms that reminded me of those words people were pushing inside of my head, all those memories of being alone and not crying, all those tears were coming out.

"Sorry… sorry for whatever I did sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, man if master saw that I made the new member cry he would kill me, sorry… p-please stop crying you want something sweet… uh…. What should I do," he asked while freaking out, and at the same time he bent down to my level and his knees were on the ground.

I subconsciously hugged him and he was shocked as he looked at me like I was a foreign object, something he never felt.

"Thank you, thank you," I repeated like a mantra while digging my head into his neck, letting the tears fall out of my eyes, and he smiled softly closing his eyes and reached his arms around my small frame and he was hugging back patting my head as soft as he could like I was made of glass.

We stood there for a while as he shook me, not knowing that I was unconscious. "Kid, oi kid, let go of me please," he said shaking me lightly.

"Igneel… five more minutes," I said as I snuggle closer to him.

"Ehh your asleep, oh well, let's go to the guild," he said as he looked at my face that had a small smile to it, and then he lifted me smiling softly and he walked away. Then we arrived to the guild and he opened the door.

"HEY GUILDARTS, YOU FIND THE KID," Macao yelled from across the guild looking at us.

"Shush," he said as he shook his head in an up and down motion.

"Ah… sorry," Macao said looking at me and finally noticing.

"He's asleep," Gray asked as he came walking over to the large man, while removing his shirt.

"Yeah," Guildarts said looking over at me and smiling softly once more.

"Here put him on that table, we cleaned it up for a punishment of ruining to guild," Gray said pointing to the table. Guildarts thanked Gray and walked over the table, as he was about to place me down I gripped instinctively.

"Ehh, let go," Guildarts whispered pulling me from his body.

"You found a son," Macao said laughing at him.

"Your not to late either," his friend said elbowing him in the gut laughing with him.

"S-shut up," Macao said blushing.

"LET GO," Guildarts said using his full strength, (keyword) trying to pull me off of him, but I refused to let go.

As the guild members came around and tried to pull me off of Guildarts. Then everybody created a Tango line and tried to pull me off of Guildarts. As I said something and shivered they stop and looked at me.

"He's so cute," Mira, said swooning looking at me. (Like when she said he's cute when he cries).

"That is true but Guildarts has places to be," Erza said in the same tone of voice.

"Shush he's about to say something," Gray said looking at them and they glared as he bowed on his hands and knees to apologize.

"Igneel… sorry don't go," I said as I shivered and I snuggled into Guildarts chest. Cana looked at me with jealousy and sighed as she saw my face, and then her face turned from anger to sadness.

"I'll just stay here until he wakes up," Guildarts said as he sat down.

"So who wants cake for the party," the master asked as I popped up out of my deepest sleep.

"Food," I said as I looked at the master and everybody looked at me.

"EHHHHH," Everybody shouted.

"What happened," I asked.

"You don't remember," Macao asked.

"I was asleep in a warm bed," I said as I looked at them with questioning eyes.

"No you were asleep on me," Guildarts said sighing.

"Oh sorry, you're comfy," I said laughing rubbing my hand on the back of my head laughing awkwardly.

"Heh, it's okay," the master walked up behind me and answered my apology for Guildarts.

"Hey at least let me answer my own apology," Guildarts said as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Then everybody started to laugh as the Master patted my head and laughed with the entire guild, and I just grinned, a happy grin.

(WHEN HE FINDS HAPPY)

"Curse you GRAY AND ERZA," I said while punching a giant tree that I tied my hand drawn pictures to as hard as I could. Then I heard a sound as he looked up I saw something white coming out, I tried to dodge but it came down to fast and hit me in the head.

I complained for a bit then I looked at the egg curiously I came up with the ideology that it was a dragon's egg. I grabbed it and picked it up and heaved it to the guild running excitedly.

"HEY GUYS," I shouted kicking open the doors of the guild.

"What's going on," Erza asked walking up to me.

"I found this egg," I said as I held up the giant egg.

"Great so you're going to crack it and make scrambled eggs for us," Gray said.

"No I'm not, I'm going to raise it ice for brains," I said to him

"What was that flame brain," he said.

"Well at least I actually have a brain," I said to him.

"You want to go," Gray said putting his head up to mine glaring as I glared back Cana came up.

"Gray your clothes," she shouted as Gray backed off.

"Oh crap," he shouted while running around looking form his articles of clothing.

"So what do you think it is," Mira asked looking at the egg.

"Duh isn't it obvious," I said.

"No," Erza said plainly.

"It's a dragon, I mean look at the egg it looks like it has dragon claws on it," I said pointing to the strange blue marks on it and they all nodded in agreement. As we all turn to gramps thinking the same thing but I was the one who does the talking.

"So gramps can you hatch it," I asked as every child surrounded him and the egg.

"You fools, life isn't meant to messed with, it's unique and it needs to be left alone, get it child," Gramps yelled at us.

"No," I said plainly.

"I can help you hatch it," a girl said walking up to me while Mira and Erza got into a fight.

"You can, what do we do first uh…" I asked as I walked out with her.

"I'm Lisanna, we keep it warm first," she said as she laughed as she walked out accompanying me.

(A few weeks later)

"Look it's hatching," Lisanna said as she pointed to the egg as everybody stopped what he or she was doing and looked at the egg and us. The egg cracked and everybody flinched at the sound as a blue light popped out and disappeared to show a blue kitten with wings.

"Aww," the guild said as they looked at the kitten.

"What should we name him," Lisanna asked looking around.

"Um… how about Happy, since he made everybody happy," I said looking around as well and gave a grin as a reaction to everything.

: Memories END :

"Whoa, where's Gray, Erza, Happy, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna," I asked Mavis.

* * *

 **END OF THIS CHAPTER it's the end of these memories, they take forever to make, it took me seriously 3 days to write it. Lol joking but this is the ending to the memories. I might mess with the story a bit but nothing to serious.**


	7. Heart Rending

**Lets get the story started**

* * *

"They're safe," Mavis assured.

"Ah okay where's the girl," I asked looking around the field for a girl with bluish white short hair.

"She woke up," Mavis said looking at me.

"Then where are we," I asked.

"I'll tell you just don't freak out," Mavis said

"Okay," I said.

"Natsu it's been 2 years," Mavis said

"EHHH," I shouted.

"Your friends will be waking up in 5 years," she said as she sighed.

"EHHHHHH," I shouted again as my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Since you're asleep you didn't age in this dream land," she said.

"But your magic power did increase, try using your magic," Mavis said as she pointed to my hand.

"Alright," I complied as I activated my magic on my fist, my fire magic made a white flame that was tall.

"No way, it kind of burns," I said as I deactivated my magic then shook my hand from side to side lightly to ease the burn.

"Anyways, why couldn't I use my magic back there, then in here I could use it," I asked remembering my question from before.

"Your magic runs on your friends, when you saw the girl in trouble you helped, and now that you remember your friends you can use it once more, you feared your own magic, and now your magic is going bonkers in result that you still fear it," she said as she looked at me.

"Ah, okay so I just need to train and face my fear," I said to her.

"Ah yes that's right," she said.

'Most people run away when they learn their fears,' Mavis thought to herself as she looked at Natsu.

"So can we get out of here now," I asked as I looked around the field.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to wake up," Mavis said as she used her magic and created a portal for us to leave out of. As we left, I saw her turn around and there was a man standing right their smiling at us.

"Natsu, lets go," she said as she gestured to the portal.

"Ah okay, yeah sorry," I said looking at the portal and walking through as I got a last glimpse of the man and he nodded his head up and down with a soft smile on his face.

Then the portal closed, "Well off to the next one," Mavis said as she turned around and smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said in a reluctant voice that I hoped that Mavis would miss that, 'man my head hurts and my body feels pretty heavy. Maybe just a small fever, I'll be fine,' I thought to myself as I turned to her.

* Mavis POV *

"Why do you have that tone of voice," I asked as I cursed myself that she caught my tone.

"I'm still waking up," Natsu said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Ah okay," I said, acting like I believed him and turned back around.

'Why is he lying to me, is something wrong,' I asked myself.

"So where's the next one," he asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Then how will we find it," he asked.

"You'll find it," I answered.

"How," he asked.

"You ask to many questions," I said to him.

"And you give vague answers," he said to me.

"Touché," I said after awhile we both gave a small laugh.

"But seriously how," he asked.

"Your body will instinctively find it," I said to him.

"Okay but how," he asked.

"That's the best answer I can give you, I've never done this before you know," I said to him.

"Yeah… yeah I know," he said as his stomach grumbled.

"What was that a monster," I said to him looking around.

"Oh ha… ha…" he said to me rolling his eyes.

"I guess you would be hungry, you slept for two years with that girl feeding you with her food that she makes in her dreams," I said.

"She kept me alive," he asked.

"Duh yeah," I said to him.

"Shut up," he told me.

"Not unless you do it first," I mocked.

"Your supposed to be dead act like it and zip it," he said zipping his lips.

"I am dead, but I'm thirteen you know," I said.

"Then act like the teen you are granny," he said back.

"How can I be a teen and a granny I-DI-OT," I yelled.

"Hey I'm not stupid, you're stupid," he yelled back.

"Really now, I know what you are but what am I," I said to him sticking my tongue out at him.

"Stop acting like a kid," he yelled.

"I am a kid," I yelled back.

"No you're a granny," he said.

"IDIOT," I yelled as I glared.

"GRANNY," he yelled.

"FIRE CRACKER," I yelled.

"HERE LET ME HELP YOU ACROSS THE ROAD OLD WOMAN," he yelled back finally returning my glare.

"RETARDED KID," I yelled.

"SENILE OLD WOMAN," he yelled.

"UHH! I-AM-DONE," I yelled so loudly that my eyes watered and I stomped off in one direction and sat myself on a rock by a river.

"GREAT I HATE BEING WITH YOU TOO," he yelled stomping in the other direction.

After awhile I calmed down and I went over to apologize for the way I acted. 'I might as well be senile if I don't apologize for the way I acted,' I thought to myself as I sucked up my pride I saw a pink patch of hair.

"Natsu," I called out softly but he didn't answer.

"Natsu," I called again walking around to notice that he's breathing pretty heavily and his face is really red, while he's sweating like crazy.

"He's sick," I shouted out as I freaked out.

* * *

 **DUN DUH DUN Natsu's sick, well you already knew that from before but could you predict that it would turn out badly.**

 **"Yes," you say.**

 **"SHUT UP," I yell back.**

 **Well thanks for reading!** **J**


	8. Catch him when he Falls

**Hello welcome back to this person story. Please enjoy. Oh yeah the characters rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima and blah a-blah. LOL** **JEnjoy!**

He then fell from the spot where he is. I wanted to catch him but I can't use this body. I felt horrible as he hit the ground with a big thud. I then saw a male lemurs body jumping across the trees.

"Thank you," I said to myself.

I possessed the lemur's body and grabbed a bunch of leaves and picked up his head with much difficulty and shoved the leaves under it for a pillow. Then I ripped his vest and soaked it as I laid it on his head and I got out of the lemurs body and left the body as I sat down by Natsu's body.

He was still breathing heavily but it looked like his body was cooling down a bit. 'Was he dealing with it this whole time,' I asked myself looking down at him. As I stood up to get him some water using whatever animal I could find, he reached for me, but couldn't touch me.

But still I felt the warmth from his hands reach for me, and I felt useless. "Thanks, Mavis," he said as he pulled his hand back and fell back asleep. I watched him sleep and I felt kind of embarrassed after that.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep,' I thought to myself observing his facial features as he slept. Then while watching him I felt butterflies in my stomach. Even though I'm dead I felt that if I were alive my heart would be beating a million times per minute. I touched my chest and I refused to believe it.

"I'm not in love, I'm a ghost," I said out loudly unconsciously.

"Whom do you love," Natsu asked as his eyes fluttered open and he sat up as he rubbed his eyes in a kid like manner.

'Cute,' I thought.

"N-No one," I stuttered.

"Anyways," Natsu said as he looked up at me guiltily.

"Man this is not easy, I'm just not used to it, I usually give happy a fish or something," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-what are you trying to say," I asked stuttering, and I cursed myself inside of my head for sounding weird.

"Sorry for the way I acted before, it was totally not cool," Natsu said.

"I-it's okay, just go to sleep," I said.

"Okay thanks good night," he said as his stomach grumbled once more.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot," he said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll get you some food," I said as I looked around for another animal. Then I spotted another lemur up in the tree's asleep, as I possessed the animal and looked as I spotted some peaches and I picked two and carried it back to him as he was lying there in the night sky he looked so handsome as the light from the crescent moon showed his facial structures.

Then he looked at me, I'm still in the lemur's body and he probably found it strange but when he looked at me my butterflies appeared once again. As I brought the peaches to Natsu he ate and looked up to the crescent moon and then after he ate he patted my head softly. "Thanks Mavis," he said before he lied back down and went to sleep.

Then I felt sleepy for once in my life, probably because of the lemur body that I'm possessing and I lied down by his warm chest and slept. When morning came he woke me up by picking up the lemurs body.

"So how was your sleep Mavis I found a village," he asked as he pointed to the village in front of us. I quickly left the lemurs body embarrassed and he put the lemur up in a tree away from predators. Then we arrived at the village and since it was still early some of the village was still asleep.

"It was fine," I said back.

"What was fine," he asked.

"Geez you don't remember your question, I wonder if you're really getting back your memories or if you're losing them," I said.

"Hey, I'm getting them back, like yesterday I remember two years of my memory like when I found Lucy, that's why I was sick, I was still gaining them," he said flicking my head, but it went right through. But since I felt the heat from his hands it kind of hurt.

"Owie," I said rubbing my head.

"Eh but you're a ghost," he said shocked.

"I know but your skin is like a hundred degree's or something," I said to him still rubbing the part where he flicked my head.

"Don't talk to me in the village okay," I said to him as some people started to wake up and open there doors.

"Why," he whispered.

"Because only members of fairy tail can see me," I said.

 **THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY THE BOOK!** **J**


	9. Just a Quick 2 years

**HEY ENJOY, thanks for reading! Comment how you feel below please, anything I can fix.**

"Oh okay," he said nodding while we walked around the village. He was asking people if they seen a bright light anywhere. Some joked by saying 'the sun' or 'your not very bright.'

We finally got to a magic library and when we walked in the librarians quickly looked up at us. "Excuse me sir and miss, you've been asking around about your memories haven't you," an old woman asked.

"Yeah, how do you know," he answered then asked.

"My husband and I was once in the same boat," she said as she pointed to an old man.

"Ah so have you seen it," he asked.

"No but, look around in our library there was a couple books about regaining lost memories," she said as she pointed to a section.

We got to work, every day for 2 years we came to that library and studied a few books and I realized that I liked Natsu. In 2 months he quickly grew smarter and he even developed a new magic called 'memory mess', even though it's a bit dark he practiced it.

It abled him to mess with others memories and even rewrite them after he read them to full entirety. That means every emotion, every pain they felt he would feel them ten fold, but in a quick dose. In another two months we ran short on money and the old woman gave us a job in the library.

"Make sure you put them back in alphabetical order or I hit you with every book I have in this library and make you put them back in the right order then I would shove the duster up your ******," she would always say and Natsu would cover my ears before she started cursing and I saw him flinch a couple times after that he got to work pronto.

I sat there reading an open book and reading his notes, they became more and more clear, but after awhile he figured out the magic should not be used and wrote them in a language no one could read but him and me.

After a 2 years the lady helped Natsu beat his fear of his magic by saying "That ghost girl over there will never leave you, nor will the friends you have in your heart, sure your magic is made for destruction but that had never bothered you before." After she would finish she would give Natsu a kind of smile that would break the walls of his heart.

Soon the old man died leaving the old woman alone, but she was still as kind as the days he was here. Natsu would do anything to help the old woman and I felt jealous of her, it was pitiful to feel jealous of her since he saw her as a dear friend and she saw him as a son. But I wanted his attention all the time, and then she noticed it and gave a little smirk towards me.

Then she walked up to me and said, "You got an eternity of life, to confess to him is easy, so you should do it now before he croaks." She would give me a dirty smile after that and she would always make me blush.

Soon the books became more difficult and we had to learn different languages to be able to read them, and he did learn the new languages. After a month we decided that 10 more books would be enough, but in that month the old woman died and I had comforted Natsu, so he found out that she was a wizard from fairy tail.

Her husband wasn't a wizard though, and she loved him even if he would forget her sometimes. 'Just like me and Natsu, wait why am I thinking like that me and him can never get married,' I thought to myself while patting his head while he mourned for the old woman.

(Getting back to the point) Soon we found a bag that had a magic circle that stored over 100 things and would still stay small but the weight would be the same. So we grabbed one hundred books that we needed for the road and left. Natsu grew stronger carrying that bag and he could now run with 2000 pounds on his back.

He could lift the pouch with one hand and we soon found another bag like it and we took it with us and stored magic items inside of it. He found a cloak that abled the dead to have some human like qualities; I could chat with others and he could chat with me in public without looking insane. I could even hug him, or even punch him if needed.

The reason I never told him was because I was afraid of the after effects; he would forget the two years we spent together and he would even forget that I even exist. I was afraid of being left alone again. Though soon I would have to leave him be and save his friends.

We soon found the memory and remembered everything about them. He even asked me, "Is this really me, because I am awesome."

I would always answer with a nod and then I would roll my eyes at his arrogant attitude. After awhile when slept I read those books after I got the cloak, and I even figured out a way to return all of his memories. I never told him, still to this day he doesn't know.

I only have two years left with him and it always saddened me at the thought. Sometimes I thought it to be better for him to forget me, though he would make me smile and forget my saddest thoughts. Soon I realized that I had completely fallen in love with him.

One day while he slept, I returned him to his original age. He still looked the same, but he became a bit taller and when I changed him back he hadn't noticed. Because I let him keep his growth spurt, he's about Gray's height.

 **A quick chapter, glad you enjoyed it hopefully!**


	10. Revenge

_*Mavis POV_ _*_

"Shorty," he yelled at me.

"Pinky," I yelled back.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET A ROOM LOVE BIRDS," a man yelled from the hotel lobby that we were staying at.

"WERE NOT A COUPLE," I shouted embarrassed.

 _* Mavis POV END *_

 _* Natsu POV *_

"WERE NOT A COUPLE," Mavis shouted at the man with red cheeks. I noticed a long time ago in my heart I had fallen in love with her. I wanted her to belong to me; I wanted to feel her lips on mine so many times. So tonight I was going to do it, I was going to confess that I like her.

'Man if happy was here he would be all over us,' I thought to myself while laughing in my head, but on the outside I was smiling.

I quickly rented a room and dragged her away from the man and she was as feisty as usual.

"Man young people these days show no respect for the elderly," she said puffing out her cheeks in anger.

'Cute,' I thought while chuckling.

"WHAT," she shouted.

"He's probably thinking the same thing, you're a teen in his eyes," I said to her.

"Yeah but…" she was about to finish.

"Now don't make me bend you over my knees young lady," I said laughing and she glared.

"S-Shut up," she said blushing.

"Why are you blushing," I asked with a grin. I've known for a long time that she has loved me as well; the old woman had made it obvious for me.

"Geez, you're a Meany," she said as she started to cry.

"OH man stop crying you want something sweet, not again," I said freaking out 'I never know what to do when she cries,' I thought to myself as I quickly put my arms around her and embraced her.

"S-stup-id idiot," she said hiccupping trying to hold back her tears, while beating my chest.

Then after awhile she pushed me away blushing. Then as I backed away I asked, "You feel better now," I asked as she raised her fist.

"IDIOT," she said sucker punching me in the throat making me pass out.

Then I woke up in the room. I was lying on Mavis laps and I snuggled more into it and pretended to be asleep. She started to rub my head and she spoke to herself a lot.

Then she shook me trying to wake me, though I was already awake. "Natsu," she said kindly.

"What is it," I asked acting like I was waking up.

"You need to eat," she said.

"I'm not hungry," I said as I snuggled into her lap.

"Oh my goodness the worlds ending, I mean Natsu Dragneel a bottomless pit isn't hungry, that's a first," she said acting shocked.

"Fine, fine I'm up," I said sitting up, and I opened my eyes to see her face close to mine.

"WHOA," I said as I pushed her back and fell onto the floor and her landing with a flop on the bed.

"Why were you that close," I asked blushing and quickly stood up from the floor.

"I was trying to give you a wet Willy," she said blushing

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

"I was," she said still blushing looking away from me.

"You were trying to kiss me weren't you pervert," I yelled at her.

"NO WAY IDIOT," she shouted trying to kick me in the face.

"PERVERT," I shouted back as I grabbed her foot and held her upside down.

"FIRE FOR BRAINS," she shouted.

"WHAT THE CRAP DOES THAT MEAN, and you call me the idiot," I shouted and then grumbled while plopping her on the bed.

"Nothing for you to know, you just go get something to eat," she said walking to the door and opening it for me.

"Bye," I shouted as I left.

"Good riddance," she said as she slammed the door.

"Man I messed up, I wanted her to go with me," I said as I walked back to the room.

"Mavis," I said knocking on the door, but she didn't answer.

"Mavis open up, I'm sorry," I said as I knocked again.

"MMPH NATS… MMPH" She was about to say my name but it got silent and I was freaking out.

"MAVIS," I shouted as I broke the door down seeing the room in tatters and a note on the bed. It read, 'If you want the girl back Natsu, and bring all your gold and money you have.'

"DANG IT," I shouted as I packed up the all money and gold we have. Then I followed their scent.

'How did they figure I would find them, they also know my name strangely enough, I have a feeling that they want more than gold,' I thought to myself as I ran.

"There you are," I shouted as I found her tied up, she was trembling shaking her head. 'I'm going to kill them,' I thought to myself as I ran towards her only to see a knife up to her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah Natsu," the person said as I stopped to look around.

"Who are you," I shouted at them.

"Calm yourself, you wouldn't want her to be hurt," he said as he scraped the knife against her skin.

I gritted my teeth and stopped.

"Good boy," he said as he pulled the knife away from her throat and I threw him the gold.

"No, I want your life," he said as he chuckled.

"You win you get the girl, I win I kill you and sell the girl, many people would love to see the first master of fairy tail," he said chuckling.

"How do you know that," I asked.

"Man, you forgot me already, here look at my face," he said as he made a clone and walked towards me. He had white spiky hair, sharp blue eyes, a long face, and he carried a scythe.

"I was happy when I heard you died, but then I saw you in the hotel and I wanted to attack, so I saw her and noticed she was one of your dear friends and family you care so much about," he spoke.

 **Hope you enjoyed if you did, I'm glad. Comment how you feel about it.**


	11. Love goes fast

"Who are you," I asked looking at him.

"EHHH, it's me Erigor," he shouted.

"Doesn't ring a bell," I said as I looked at him weirdly.

"Whatever, you'll die a clueless idiot," he said as he swung his scythe, I quickly jumped dodging it and it took down half of the city block.

"I grew stronger you see," he said as he laughed. I ran up to him and punched him with no magic he flew back by Mavis as she flinched but he barely missed.

"Don't care, you lose I win, I'll still do anything for my friends," I said as I walked up to him. Mavis dress was in tatters and she was crying.

"He touched you didn't he," I said as I was about to go back there to murder him.

"MMPH," she screamed as the tears went down her face.

"DANG IT," I shouted as I used my magic and she flinched as the ropes burned away by the heat.

"Why Mavis," I shouted at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as the tears ran down her face.

"N-no, it's my fault, please don't cry I'm sorry, it's okay," I said I held out my hand. She took it crying and I pulled her body up embracing it. She's cold, and her tears are soaking my clothing. After she stopped crying she pushed back.

"I like you Mavis," I said as I pulled her closer.

"N-Natsu," she said as she pushing back with more force.

"Yes," I said expecting the same words back.

"I'm sorry," she said as it thundered.

"W-wait what do you mean," I stuttered asking, my face full of fear.

"I-I m-mean I don't lo-like you," she stuttered not looking me in the eyes, I stood there shocked.

"You," I was about to say but she spoke before.

"I'll leave you alone, you have your memories back so I'm doing my part of the deal and leaving," she said as she turned around and started to walk.

"Mavis," I shouted as I grabbed her wrist gripping it tightly and thundered resounded reminding of those memories.

"Natsu that hurts let go," she said flinching as I pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, I held her as she pushed me away from her as I got back up and gripped her arm as the thunder struck the ground.

"NATSU, STOP," she shouted at me as I looked at her in the eyes.

"Where's your daddy now," the man voice asked while chuckling inside of my head repeating, and then I saw blood everywhere.

"Now look me in the eyes and say that without stuttering," I shouted as it thundered.

"He left you for dead," the man voice repeated again, as I felt a cold knife on my throat.

"I don't love you," she said looking me in the eyes, using her other hand to pull the string as the cloak slid off and my hand went through.

"Wait, wait, please don't go," I begged as I ran after her.

"Natsu I'm going no matter what you say," she said as she looked at me like the one day in the dream.

"Please I'm sorry it's my fault just stay," I said as I tried to hug her, she reached for me but I only went through collapsing onto the ground. She smiled at me and disappeared.

I lied there no longer able to smell her, or feel her warmth. She was gone now once more I was alone. No Gray, Erza, Happy, Mira, Elfman, Lucy, Macao, Guildarts, Cana, Gramps, Igneel, nobody. 'They all leave in the end,' I thought to myself as the rain poured as I felt I was about to cry, I screamed in the sky with the thunder over whelming it.

'Doesn't matter what people say boy, you're alone,' a man said in my head repeating once again I covered my ears and ran like that day. I screamed and ran as I tripped over my two feet collapsing in a mud puddle. I pushed myself up and something hit me in the head as it rolled under me.

The dark clouds left a whole over the moon to show a crescent moon as a man threw a half eaten peach at me. "SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP," he said as he slammed the window shut.

 _* Normal POV *_

Natsu got up in the rain and kicked the peach as he walked away after. Mavis sat on the roof watching as tears ran down her face. She covered her mouth as she hiccupped, trying to be quiet.

 _* Normal POV END *_

 _* Mavis POV *_

'It's better this way, he can have kids with a beautiful woman that he can grow old with, while I'll stay dead and the same age forever,' I thought to myself as I smiled and walked away from Natsu.

"Though it will hurt Natsu, it will hurt more if we have that future," I spoke out loud as I smiled softly holding my tears back. The rain only went through me. I got to the water and started to walk on it, and then I stopped. I wanted to see him one more time, but he can't see or hear me. I floated in the sky to a roof where he was. I saw him screaming, not crying but screaming.

'What have I done,' I thought to myself as the tears came out, I hold my hand over my mouth as I hiccupped and I tried to stand up but I collapsed beating my hand on the concrete.

"I can't change the past," I said as I hit the ground with my fist.

* END OF THEIR LOVE STORY FOR NOW *

* Quickie 3 years *

 _Natsu_

Natsu grew stronger and he changed from that night he hated love and hated Mavis. His body didn't grow for the magic Mavis had casted on him was still activated until the seven years ended. Natsu grew stronger and more silent at each passing day, though his heart still loved everybody in his family.

So he waited for them to come back. But he did not go back to the guild for he had a plan, though he sent the guild money in a strange name doing jobs for the council. He gave them 3 million jewels from his jobs and kept 1 million jewels for his food money. He sent them it every month.

Soon the council recognized him as a full-fledged member and he wished to keep his existence a secret from everybody. So he said to just call him 'N' for the time being. Though they wished to put him on the Wizard saints Natsu declined and stayed away saying that he wasn't strong enough yet.

 _Mavis_

Mavis stayed the same like Natsu; she had already broken her heart once. She had still loved Natsu and regretted the past even though she knew it was right. Mavis already died for love, but her kindred soul kept her the same. She waited on the spot where Tenrou Island was for three years contemplating whether it was right to reject him like that and regretting it.

 _Fairy Tail_

 _(2 years)_

When the rest of the guild heard of the death of their dearest friends and Master, they were devastated. Some grew stronger, while other grew weaker and others left the guild for a more powerful guild out of there own selfishness and sadness. The guild grew smaller and smaller by each passing day.

(2 years)

Soon the guild had to participate in the Grand Magic Games and they lost getting last place and they were pushed to the bottom rank of the guild community. Jobs were decreasing but they still held the spirit of there friends in their heart. Soon they were bankrupt and they accepted money from a strange guild that seemed kind to them in the beginning only to stab them in the back in the end.

They had nothing left, and they felt that they had no chance of the guild to survive until a strange man that goes by the letter 'N' sent them a large sum of jewels. They were desperate and took the jewels. They quickly revived and used the jewels they earned to pay back the amount of money for the guild to leave them alone, the using the rest to pay back the money they stole from the dead guild mates out of respect. Then buying a giant grave for the ones they thought to be dead.

(In 3 years)

After they did that they grew a bit stronger and became the 40th strongest guild in Fiore. "Though it's still low it's a start," they always said. They regained back the members they had lost and always asked for N's address to thank him for his kindness but they never could find it.

Soon Bisca and Alzack got married and had a child and the guild rejoiced at all the miracles going on. They named her they were reminded of their loss and were once again upset that's when Ichiya came giving great news that the members they thought to be dead could in actuality be alive. They rejoiced once more, and some members went thinking hopeful thoughts others like Romeo who was thinking they were dead stayed back.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	12. N'

**Hope you enjoy, please keep reading**

* * *

"Hey Bisca look there's a girl standing on the water," Alzack said pointing to the girl standing there smiling at them with a warm smile.

"What that's crazy," she said as she looked where he was pointing only to gasp in shock as everybody looked at the girl she raised her hand as an island raised. They were all trying to stay balance as the water pushed them up and down, and then they looked up to see Tenrou Island. They all rowed to the island following the girl who walked on water.

"Jet find her," Bisca commanded and Jet shook his head up and down and ran only to wonder.

'I should've caught up to her by now,' he wondered as he tripped over something with long black spikey hair.

"Ouch," he said as he sat up.

"Wait long, black, and spikey hair, GAJEEL," he shouted as the others came up.

"GAJEEL," they jumped down and Droy and his humungous body landed on him and Gajeel woke up with a scream of pain.

"GET OFF," he shouted as he used his iron punch to push Droy off of him.

"He's alive," they rejoiced as they choked him with hugs.

"Is it breakfast time already Natsu," Happy asked waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"HAPPY," they rejoiced once more.

Soon they found everybody and were crying of happiness. But then they noticed that it was way to quiet, they were missing somebody loud.

"FLAME BRAIN," Gray yelled looking around.

"Natsu," Happy yelled flying up.

"NATSU," Master yelled growing into a giant.

"Natsu," Erza yelled with a commanding tone expecting him to come up to her.

"Natsu we have food," Mira yelled.

"Be a man and come out," Elfman yelled.

"Natsu come on there's not one drop of good booze on this island," Cana said throwing a barrel.

"Be a good boy before I wreck this island Natsu," Guildarts said looking around using his magic while going through tree's.

"I'll shock you when I find you," Laxus yelled while throwing his lighting around.

"That's not going to make him come out," Carla said to Laxus as he grunted in a reply.

"Natsu," Wendy called out in a kind voice.

"I have fish," Happy called out dangling a fish around then he shoved it in his mouth.

"Come on Natsu lets go home," Lisanna and Lucy shouted together.

They all then agreed to look around for Natsu. They searched everywhere for him but he's nowhere to be found. They came back to the spot they were once at.

"Where is he," Gray asked.

"You don't think," Mira asked cautiously.

"Natsu wouldn't die," Happy said as the tears about came out.

"It's a possibility," Guildarts said with a straight face. Everybody flinched at the words Guildarts had spoken about, even the master did.

"NATSU COME OUT PLEASE," Happy screamed as the tears came out and snot came out of his nose like a five-year-old child.

"Who are you looking for," a girl came out.

"Who are you," the master asked.

"I'm the first Master Mavis Vermillion," she said smiling.

"The first master saved us," Gramps said as he started crying.

"No your bonds of friendship saved you," she said as she smiled at them.

"Were looking for out friend," Erza asked in a commanding tone.

"He's Natsu Dragneel," Happy said as Mavis smile stopped and she flinched at the name.

"What's a-madder is he dead," Gray asked as Erza hit him in the back of his head for saying word she didn't want to hear.

"No, he's alive" she said faking a smile.

"FWEEW," they all sighed out of relief as she disappeared before they could ask more questions.

"Where she go," they asked the Master.

"How should I know, lets just go home," the master said as everybody boarded the boat, some had seasickness and suffered from a grumbling stomach and vomiting over the fence of the boat ( **cough** Gajeel **cough** ). They quickly arrived home and greeted their older friends.

"EHHH THEY'RE ALIVE, AND SO YOUNG," the guild shouted.

"Where's Natsu," Romeo asked walking up to the Tenrou crew, only to flinch with tears when he see's them flinch.

"We don't know," Erza, said Romeo sighed out of relief.

"He's still alive," Romeo asked.

"Yeah," Gray answered.

"Delivery for Macao Guild master of Fairy Tail, from N," a person said pushing open the door as they dropped held a letter.

"Thanks," Macao said as he signed the paper and pulled out a check.

"Eh it's 6 million this time," he said as everybody looked at him shocked.

"So who's N and why is he sending us money," Master asked walking up to Macao.

"We don't know, we've tried sending it back but he sends back more, then we send back again saying we don't want it, he sends it back again with more," Macao answered.

"Do you know his address," Master asked.

"No, but the council does," Macao said as he pointed to the truck that turned on and disappeared out of their site and everybody gawked at the trucks speed.

"People say that he's seen with a mask, so nobody knows what he looks like, even his hair is covered, he does jobs for the council then sends the money to Fairy Tail, no other guild, he even has a mansion that barely anybody has seen the inside like his own face," Lyon said walking up behind Gray.

"Lyon," Gray shouted shocked then he smiled.

"So you finally joined a guild," Gray said smiling.

"Yes, and your status is the same as your power," Lyon said smirking at Gray.

"They helped us look for you guys," Laki said smiling at them.

"I guess I owe you one," Gray said laughing.

"No just call it even," Lyon said smirking.

"Where's the pink one," Jura asked walking up behind Lyon.

"No one knows," Erza said losing he commanding tone that's now replaced with sadness.

"Oh sorry, there's not enough love in here," Cherry said walking in.

"YOUR MARRIED," Erza shouted as she gawked at Alzack and Bisca.

"Congratulations," she said regaining her composure.

"Then you must have many children," Master said walking up to them.

"No but we do have one look at our little Asuka," Alzack said as he showed them a picture with a lot of love in his eyes. (Literally)

'Where are you Natsu,' Lucy thought looking up in the sky

* NORMAL POV END *

* Natsu's POV *

I'm sitting in the hotel when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I said as I sat up.

"Sir," he said as he bowed out of respect.

"No need for that," I said as I raised my hand as he bowed as an apology.

"Your friends are back," he said.

"Interesting," I said as I chuckled silently.

"Would you like to have proof," he asked.

"No need, you may go now," I said as I pointed to the door.

"Thank you," I said as he left.

"Your welcome N," he said as he shut the door, and after he shut the door I lit my fireplace and sat down by the white flame that instantly burned the fireplace.

"I waited for Mavis," I sighed with anger as the flames burned through the fireplace. Then the flames moved towards my body and I concealed it in a ball and placed it inside of a magic bag.

'50 out of 100 bombs of anger,' I thought to myself, as the room grew dark again.

I got up and rung a bell for the servants of the hotel to come up. "Sir," one said knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Yes sir," she said as she walked in.

"Could you do this for me miss," I asked.

"What is it sir," she asked looking around at the clean room.

"I want you to pull my bag down stairs," I said as I got up and showed her the tiny sack full of 50 bombs.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Be extremely careful miss, something really fragile is inside, and don't open it," I said as I walked out tossing her the bag as she caught it.

"We'll play together," I said out loud thinking about Fairy Tail while walking down the stairs and arrived at the lobby and she was there waiting with the bag as she tossed it back to me and I tossed back a bag of money.

"Let's start," I said out loud as I disappeared and reappeared in front of the councilmen writing a letter.

"AHHH N, stop doing that," one of them shouted at me as everybody turned to me.

"Not likely," I said as I kept writing.

"Come on at least warn us of your arrival," the wizard saint Jura said appearing behind me.

"Not likely," I said again.

"So, can you tell me who's under that mask," Jura asked.

"Not likely," I said once more continuing to write the check.

"Why do you only write the money to fairy tail," Jura asked.

"My own plan," I said as I laughed and handed him the letter.

"What is your plan," he asked.

"Bye," I said chuckling and disappearing.

I arrived at my mansion the council built for me as a 'thank you' for my services. I went inside and the maids and butlers bowed and I raised my hand saying, "No need to bow."

They then looked up and stood up straight. "I'll be expecting company," I said.

"Would you like a party for them," the head butler asked.

"Yes, prepare lots of alcohol, and the finest food for them," I said to them as they started working.

"It's starting," I said as I walked into my bathroom stripping and turning the water on the highest setting and got in and started to shower.

 _* Natsu's POV END *_

* * *

 **Hop you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reading.**


	13. The Party

**Welcome back; please enjoy the chapter of this series.**

* * *

 _* Guilds POV *_

"MASTER, MASTER, MASTER," the man who has a pipe in his mouth came running to the new Master with the check 'N' wrote.

"What is it," Macao said laughing with the old master.

"Have you read the back contents of the check," he asked drawing everybody's attention.

"Give it to me," Macao demanded as the man held the check up.

Macao looked at him and snatched the check away and read it out loud. "Ehem, Dear Master Macao Fairy Tail and everybody else in the guild right now, that means the other guilds who are welcoming the Tenrou arrivals like Blue Pegasus, and the old hag's guild is welcome to a party I'm throwing as a welcome back, please all do come, it would fill my heart with the highest respect. You may find some people's presence their most shocking, signed N," Macao had finished the creepy letter.

"How does he know, was he watching us this whole time," Laki asked.

"I-I don't know," Macao said.

"We should go there to figure out the truth of everything," Lucy suggested.

"What if it's a trap," Gray said.

"Why would he want to hurt us if he's been helping us," Macao said.

"Maybe he want's to really welcome us back," Happy thought naively.

"If there's booze I'm going," Cana shouted sloshed with all the alcohol in her system.

"What if he poisoned the alcohol," Lisanna said.

"You guys he's been helping us by sending us large sums of money," Macao said once again.

"I'm going," Macao said as half of the guild agreed by nodding there head in agreement.

"We'll go to," the Tenrou arrivers said as the other guilds nodded there heads in agreement as well.

"I'm going to," Mavis said as she appeared.

"EHHH, first master," Makarov yelled surprised.

"Why are you going," Gray asked.

"Na- no N is an old friend of mine," Mavis said with a serious expression on her face.

'What are you planning Natsu,' Mavis thought to herself.

* * *

 **This is getting good right you like it or no?**


	14. The Tests of the Gates

**Hey enjoy this chapter.**

 _* The Guilds POV *_

The guild arrived to an enormous gate. They walked in the front gate to be greeted by a gatekeeper.

"Welcome to the estate prove your strength," she said as she stood there by an enormous stone gate.

"Great a nut job," Gray spoke out loud as Erza smacked him in the back of the head.

"Will you quit doing that," Gray asked holding the back of his head from the pain of Erza's smack, as everybody laughed.

"What's going on N invited us," Macao said still laughing at what happened.

"N set up an test," she said as she looked at them and laughed.

"Now leave or play," she said as she stood by the stone gate.

"What's the test," Erza asked.

"I don't know the full test, but my test is to see your strength, open the 1st level of the gate," she said.

"Easy," Gray said as he walked up to the large gate and pushed with some might but it refused to open.

"W-what," Gray gawked.

"Its so simple to you, so open it," she mocked Gray and his arrogant tone.

"You open it," he said as she walked up and pulled off her jacket as her muscles were shown and she pushed it open in five seconds, with much difficulty she pulled it shut.

"Now open the gate," she said as she put her jacket.

"How can you open it," Erza gasped at her strength and asked.

"If I couldn't I would've been fired by now," she said regaining her composure.

"Now open the gate," she said as she pointed to Erza and Gray.

Erza walked up and Gray pushed against the gate. Finally she added to the strength and they held the gate open. Soon the gate had opened showing a forest with a path. Everybody walked in as Gray and Erza had run in behind them and the gate quickly shut behind them.

"That was only one level," gray said still panting from holding the gate open.

"That means there's more levels," Lucy said as she walked forward.

"Let's just get there," Master said sighing.

They all walked the path as they spotted another gate that had a note attached to it. "Another gate," Gray shouted.

"GATES ARE MANLY," Elfman shouted in reply.

Mira tore the note off the gate and read it out loud. "Turn around," she said as she and everybody else turned around to see a man.

"AHH," they screamed.

"How long have you been there," Cherry asked.

"Not important, but the whole time," he said.

"Solve my riddle," he said.

"What is your riddle," Mira asked.

"You have me, and you share me, now you have me no more," he said.

"How many turns do we have," Mira asked.

"Three and if you answer wrong you will feel a lot of pain until you die," he said.

"W-what, why is N doing this to us," Macao yelled asking.

"It's his rules, Master N said to us that we need to test who ever comes in," he said.

"Now answer," he commanded.

"Is it money," Lucy asked.

"No," he said as she screamed and wallowed in pain.

"Next," he asked.

"Stop," Lisanna said.

"No," he said as Lisanna screamed with Lucy in pain.

"That's not manly to mess with my sister, BEAST SOUL," Elfman said getting glaring and activated a beast soul.

"That does not answer my riddle," he said as Elfman grunted and fell to the ground wallowing in the same amount of pain as the other, the pain interrupted his transformation.

"Please stop, don't hurt them," Lucy begged.

"Kindred but stupid pitiful soul, you should be worrying more about your self," he said as Lucy screamed a deathly scream as tears of pain poured down her face.

"STOP," Gray yelled as he was about to punch him but the man dodged and Gray fell in pain.

"You guys are horrible at riddles," he chuckled as he observed his work.

"It's a secret," the master said gritting his teeth.

"Correct," he said as he opened the gate and watched as the people who were groveling in pain get up as if that pain never happened.

"Hope you survive her," he said as they left glaring at the man who just stood there with no expression.

Then the gate closed and they continued walking only to notice a cute girl waiting in front of a small gate. "It's manly to like a girl," Elfman shouted as Evergreen glared at the woman.

"Wait," Erza said looking at the girl cautiously as she smiled back a cute innocent smile.

"What's your test," Erza said walking up to the girl stepping across the line she had made. Erza then grunted and dodged the umbrella she held in her hand.

"You have to beat me in order to step across the line," she said. Erza turned around to show her formal clothing was in shatters and she had a giant bruise upon her stomach.

"But I thought you dodged," Juvia shouted shocked.

"I did after I felt it," Erza said.

"What do you mean," Gray asked.

"She hit me hard enough to leave a bruise, but I couldn't feel it until her umbrella had left my stomach," Erza said holding her stomach in pain.

"So who's up next," she said.

"I can't stand by and watch my children be taken out," the master said as he stepped up.

"Okay come at me," she said as she looked at the old man with the same innocent smile she had on before.

"Gladly," the master said as he ran towards the girl at his full speed. People cheered from the sidelines though they could barely see the hits that they laid on each other. When they stopped they were on opposite sides, though Master still hadn't stepped across the line.

"How," he asked as he collapsed on the ground.

"Your to slow," she said as a cut suddenly appeared on her cheek.

"You cut my face, my beautiful face," she said as her face changed from happy to a serious face.

"Who's next," she said smiling regaining her composure.

"I am," Gray said stepping up.

"Okay," she said.

"But I'll be joining him," Jet said stepping up next to Gray.

"What should we do, master N didn't say anything about two battling me," she said as she rubbed her head in confusion.

"I guess he'll allow it," she said as she smiled at them with the same innocent smile.

Then Jet and Gray moved, Jet ran at full speed, while Gray used his ice to move at a faster speed. Jet kicked for her, but she seen it coming and dodged by jumping up as Gray predicted he sent some of his ice magic up into the air.

She then plopped down standing, as her clothes were tattered. "First my face, now my clothes, your dead," she said as she glared at them and disappeared only to reappear in front Gray and Jet, there was now two, it was from her speed and it made her look like she had a twin, as she kicked them in the stomach and they faltered back from the kick.

"She packs a punch," Gray said holding his stomach.

"She does," Jet said grinning while groveling.

"But her anger makes her blind, she hadn't noticed it yet," Gray said as he smirked.

"Noticed what," she asked as she looked down to notice Gray had frozen her feet in place.

"Ready," Gray shouted as Jet shook speedily his head in an up and down motion. Then they both ran as she tried to break the ice with her umbrella failing to notice their attack.

They hit her in her solar plexus as she gasped and passed out. Gray and Jet collapsing onto the ground after, they were awake but barely could move from the kick she did on them.

Erza helped Gray up despite her own wound, and Wendy's magic was still replicating itself so she couldn't heal anybody. Wendy felt useless and instead helped Droy with holding Jet up. Laxus held the old man; while the old man was awake he was hit to hard for his old body to keep up.

They walked down the path holding each other up and angered at N's actions. They had wondered what's the next gate, and what is the test? They're getting impatient with N's actions and games and wanted to see him not only to thank him for keeping the gate up, but to also thank him the fairy tail way.

They finally arrived to another gate with another gatekeeper, they at first didn't notice him, but soon saw his face. "Welcome," he said as he grinned at them, they all collectively gasped at the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper had pink hair and sharp onyx eyes with a pink hair and a scaly looking scarf around his neck.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story.** **J**


	15. Natsu's Gate

**You were shocked right? But… well it's not him. You have to wait!** **J**

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy shouted shocked.

"Flame brain what are you doing here," Gray asked.

"My job," Natsu said still grinning.

"This can't be Natsu, he didn't return the insult," Happy said cautiously looking at Natsu.

"True, he's also to young to be our Natsu," Erza said looking at Natsu.

"Who are you," Lucy asked.

"I'm your Memory, pass this gate without fear in your heart and sadness holding you back, and you may see N, many people who have entered this gate only to stop when sadness hits them, and soon get lost inside the maze of their own heart and die of heartache or of a heart attack from there own fear," the memory of Natsu said.

"I'm either your fear or your sadness," the memory of Natsu said.

"Most likely your sadness, from your faces," the memory of Natsu said as he looked at them and saw the sadness.

"I'll go," Gray spoke as he stepped up by the gate, but as he put his foot inside the gate he saw Deloria and he screeched as he backed up from the gate.

"WHAT THE HELL," Gray screamed as Natsu smacked him in the back of the head.

"No cursing," Natsu said as he regained his composure.

"You all right my love," Juvia ran to Grays side yelled.

"I'm fine," Gray spoke as he pushed her away and stepped up to that gate, the vision of his town and parents dead and gone. He grunted at the fear and sorrow stepping past the gate he saw Ur and tears rolled down his face watching his sin, and then he remembered the words she spoke to him.

'I'll take your darkness away no matter what,' those words repeated in Grays head as he gained the courage to pass through the gate, gasping as if he ran a marathon he fell to the ground with no emotion on his face.

"Good next," The memory of Natsu spoke. But nobody stepped up as he laughed.

"I'll go," Erza said reluctantly as she walked forwards.

Erza stepped up and saw herself in the tower she shook it off and stepped her other foot through, then she saw Grandpa Rob die in front of her, she screamed of aguish, still standing in the gates path. Then she saw her sins, she remembered the fear of the people she cut through and left for dead, each one played in her memory. She felt there fear as she screamed once more and shook off the feeling. Erza crossed the gate gasping.

"It's only in the past," she repeated in a mantra rubbing it away like a bad dream, as Gray sat besides her not moving an inch to comfort her.

Lucy stepped through only to see her mother walking away. Then she saw her father, she saw all those days of loneliness pass by and she cried as she saw her father's predicament. She watched him as she saw the love and sadness in his eyes that she had missed when she was a child and she passed the gate. Soon everybody was across the gate. They had passed through with much difficulty, but they had managed to walk past there past.

"Why is N doing this to us," Macao yelled while gasping from the pain and heartache he felt from his own sad or horrid memories.

"N has not a reason, but a mission he's following," the memory said as he disappeared. The guild mates finally gained the ability to walk after that traumatic experience. They finally had arrived to the mansion they finally regained there calm minds.

 _* Guilds POV END *_

 _* Natsu's POV *_

'Man they're taking forever,' I wondered as I looked at the flames of a fireplace watching them grow as the wood burns away. I quickly stand up and the flames immediately go out, as there was a knock on the door I smelled a familiar smell that reminded me of memories, they smelled like fire and ash.

 _* Memories *_

"Big brother, did I do this," I asked as I looked around seeing a burning building and saw people screaming while running out of the building on fire. They pleaded for death and some only smiled shouting the words 'demon or monster.'

"We both did, by bringing you back for you to finish me and your new fear," a boy said, everything around him was dark but he looked at me with a sad smile, I gazed at him for a second and we stood there in silence before we turned back to look at the screaming people and watch the building collapse as the screams silenced. Watching the people scream and plead made me feel comfort somewhere in my heart.

 _* END Memories *_

"Come in," I said as I shook off that vision and watched as the door opened, the room was dark so I couldn't see there face and they could not see mine.

"M-Master," a woman stuttered.

"No need to call me that call me N, now tell me what is it," I corrected her.

"It's dinner time," she said as she rolled in a cart.

"Why aren't they here, I ordered a feast for them," I growled as she gave a short shriek.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"I know who you are, I saved your life once and I can finish the job of the bandits if you don't tell me the truth," I threatened as I used my flames to surround her, she saw my face and I saw her face, she was utterly terrified. I recognized her smell from the minute she walked in this mansion, everybody here, I saved them all.

She looked around for a way to escape as I appeared in front of her. I gripped her face and forced her to look at my face. "It's not polite to look away from some one who's talking to you," I snarled as the flames turned blue and the temperature of the room increased. Her eyes were full of fear and lies, her eyes started to water up.

"T-the g-guards, they care for you so much they wanted to test them t-to see if t-they're worthy," she stuttered as she cried out of fear.

"Thank you, you may leave now," I said as I pointed to the door only to run out after she left the room and pulling my mask from my pocket wrapping it around my face (like Jellals/Mystogans) and putting on my cap over my pink hair.

Then as I arrived to the front door there was a knock as I heard a couple voices calling my nickname. "N open up were here," a firm voice, said, most likely Erza.

"Open the door," I commanded standing on top of the balcony in-between 2 large stairways.

"Right away sir," a butler said as they bowed to me out of respect as 2 others went down the stairs and opened the double doors.

* * *

 **Enjoyed it right; Comment below and please keep reading. :)**


	16. The Party of Pain

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm making the story as fast as I can sorry if you're waiting, please comment on how you like it and dislike it.**

* * *

 _* Guilds POV *_

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm making the story as fast as I can sorry if you're waiting, please comment on how you like it and dislike it.**

 _* Guilds POV *_

We see them open the door and N's standing there in a strange out fit. Though everything about him is strange so yet we find it strange but at the same time we don't, contradicting ourselves. "You just going to stand there and observe or are you going to actually come in," N said chuckling.

"Yes were coming in," Erza shouted rudely, but we think we deserve a bit of leverage for all those gates. N lively jumped off of the rail landing on his two feet and walked towards us, some quivered at the magical power he gave off.

We expected trouble and we stood in our battle positions, he walked up and it was like he was walking in slow motion, we were all ready to pounce as he walked to Erza, she stood proud and strong even though her body ached from the nasty bruise she got earlier. "I'm so sorry," he said as he bowed out of respect.

"EHHHH," the guild shouted.

"W-what are you sorry for," Lucy stuttered to ask.

"I told my guards to don't do the test but they didn't listen, I'll punish them later," he said as he still bowed before us.

"Its alright," Erza said as she smiled at him with a kind smile, though her voice still had a hint of sadness from earlier events.

"Let us eat, I would love to hear of how everything's going with fairy tail," N said as he gestured to a hall.

"Ah, yes," Lucy said bowing respectfully.

"So would you guys like to clean up," N asked as he pointed to out injuries and dresses.

"Yes," Erza answered for all of us.

"I'm not one for formal clothing, they can barely keep me from burning this uncomfortable thing," N said as he pulled on his neck tie and some of the girls giggled at his cute antics even Mavis giggled and N looked at her.

"It's nice to see your doing well N," Mavis giggled as she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes that only Lucy noticed.

"I waited to hear it from you," he said with his joking tone turning to a serious tone.

"I'm sorry," Mavis apologized her face now getting serious as well.

"We'll talk about this on a later date," N said seriously, as he turned around.

"We shall," Mavis said as she stood there, some men and women were concerned and others were just concentrating on not punching the man for the tone of hatred he took on with our first master.

"Oh yeah," N said as he pulled a cape out of a small bag, the guild gawked and Mavis stood there looking at the light blue cape, then he tossed it to her and she actually caught it.

"You'll need it for tonight," N said as he turned back around.

"Thanks N," Mavis said as she looked at the cape with a sad expression, putting it on and the cape and touching her lips as she walked forward with the guild.

 _* Guilds POV END *_

 _* Mavis POV *_

I walk inside excited to see his face; I was about to jump out of my shoes. 'Though it's been a few years I still love him and I yearned to see him all those years. I was a bit disappointed to see that he hid his cute face,' I thought to myself as I walked by Lucy.

"So, were you and N a thing once," Lucy said with a lecherous smile.

"W-what," I gasped as I stuttered feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You guys were, oh my goodness, how old is he 400," Lucy asked gasping at her own question and answer.

"No I stopped his aging process for awhile, he wanted to age but I didn't let him, now I stopped it, so he would be around 24 I think if I did let him age, but maybe 17 right now," Mavis thought out loud.

"Oh he's young and vibrant to," Lucy said as we walked to a room with a bunch of girls inside.

"M-Miss Mavis," a maid stuttered as she walked towards me with a fake smile, she had tearstains on her face.

"N called for a special room for you, he found a dress that you can put on and it would allow you to be seen," the maid said as she brought me to a room.

"Ah thanks, but no thanks I'll go in here," I said as I followed her.

"No go there," Lucy said as she pushed me towards the maid and the maid pulled me over he shoulder as I struggled in her arms watching the hall way move.

"Here's the room," the maid said as she pushed me into the room locking me inside.

"You can't get through, he put a seal on the door and walls too," the maid finished.

"THAT IDIOT, N GET ME OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME I'LL SHOVE A ***** UP YOUR *******," I shouted as I banged on the door.

"Where did you learn such a language," I heard a deep voice.

"It seems that grandma taught both of us things," he said laughing.

"Natsu," I said as I turned around.

"Such a great detective, can you figure out why I invited everybody here, now here's the dress," he said handing me the dress as he disappeared.

I quickly changed and the maid opened the door to do my long hair. "Oh my, you look beautiful," the maid said walking up to me. But I didn't listen, I had already run out of there after she said those words to me, I wanted to hear his voice again and again, for a million years, just once would do me well to see his face again, his smile, anything of him I'm desperate.

"N," I shouted running into the women's quarter, everyone was done dressing their wounds and themselves.

"Oh my, you look beautiful, I see now how you garnered N's attention," Lucy spoke out loud as a bunch of girls gasped.

"You and him were a thing," Erza asked blushing madly.

"We weren't dating, it was an equal confession I had to turn down," I said remembering the confession he gave to me, then the tears ran down my face as the girls stared at me shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," Lucy stuttered flustered at my tears.

"He never knew what to do when I cried, he offered me candy once, I hurt him though, he comforted me and I hurt him," I said as I laughed through my tears. After a few minutes I calmed myself down, remembering my objective here.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you turn him down if it was an equal confession," Laki asked concerned walking up behind me.

"I'm dead, he's alive, there's a big gap through the dead and the alive," I said giving a fake smile.

The air in the room started to get a gloomy aura from all the talk of my love life with N. "Lets just go to the ball room," I suggested as some girls nodded in agreement to what I suggested.

We walked down a large hall; everything in this house was red, but not a light red, it was wine red, or for other words blood red. We arrived to a giant table full of plates, there was exactly enough for everybody there, and the table was full of food. N still wasn't there though; we all quickly took our seats waiting for the host of the party.

 _*Mavis POV END *_

 _* Normal POV *_

"It's not manly to make us wait for him," Elfman shouted as his sisters slapped him in the back of the head for his lack of manners.

"Ah sorry, sorry there was business in a town I had to take care of," he apologized as he appeared by his seat.

"Which town was it," Lucy asked a bit startled.

"Leago," N said as pulled out his chair.

"But forget about me, eat to your hearts content, I have barrels of booze over there and when your done go ahead and head to the ball room where we can dance off the extra weight," he said as he sat down.

The guild all ate, but N didn't touch anything he just sat in his seat observing everyone as his maids and butlers brought him letters and he did some work for the council.

"Ah, I'm full," Gray had shouted holding a comically round tummy.

"My Gray is still great, even if he's fat," Juvia swooned as she pulled Gray to the dance floor. Gray was stumbling to keep himself up.

"Lets go dance," Lucy shouted as everybody moved to the ballroom.

The guild arrived to the ballroom with N on there tail chuckling at their childish antics.

Everybody grabbed a dance partner purposely leaving N and Mavis alone to pair up. Juvia and Gray, Jellal and Erza, Lucy and Jet, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Carla, Romeo and Wendy, Bisca and Alzack, Asuka and Lilly, and many other pairs.

"So would you like to dance cursing sailor inside a beautiful woman's body," N said as he bowed and held out his hand.

"Sure idiot dressed in gentlemen's clothing," Mavis returned the backhanded compliment while she curtsied and she took his hand.

They walked to the dance floor as the girls observed them from far away. Lucy moved closer to Erza and Jellal with her partner speaking to Erza, "I think we did the right thing."

"I don't know, you saw her before, we may have hurt her," Erza whispered back.

"Lets watch," Lucy said as they turned there head watching them trying to stomp on there feet, not touching each other and standing at least a ruler away from each other.

"It didn't work," Erza said as she spun Jellal into hell.

"Make them accidently kiss by pushing Jellal into them," Lucy said.

"Sorry Jellal," Erza said as she let him spin into hell rapidly through the dance floor.

 _* Normal POV END *_

 _* Natsu and Mavis POV *_

 _Natsu's POV_

Natsu wasn't concentrating on anything on but how he moved. He didn't want to touch Mavis for he feared that he wouldn't want to let go of her hands. 'I thought I was over her, no… no I hate this woman, yeah that's right,' Natsu thought as he danced with Mavis glaring down at her befitting appearance.

 _Mavis POV_

I look up at Natsu he hasn't changed much, but he's a bit quieter than I expected, he barely talked during the feast and he doesn't eat for an unknown reason. What did he do, did he put something in the food, maybe poison, wait no way would Natsu hurt his guild mates.

 _Normal POV between them_

They both had their minds on each other, some full of love, some full of hatred, and some full of concern. So they weren't able to notice the spinning person behind them before it was to late. Jellal "accidently" pushed Mavis into Natsu's arm as they fell to the ground, their positions were Mavis was on top of Natsu and Natsu's cap had fallen showing a patch of pink spikey hair.

Team Natsu looked at the hair while others concentrated on there position. Mavis passed out, and Natsu picked her up in a bridal position. "Oran," Natsu called as a person appeared.

"What is it N," Oran asked bowing out of respect.

"Take her to a room," he said as he handed Mavis to Oran's arms.

"I think we had enough partying, stay the night and enjoy you and your friends or family," N shouted but his voice was full of hate and sadness as he picked up his cap and left down one hallway. Oran left through the other hallway with Mavis.

 _* Natsu and Mavis POV END *_

 _* Team Natsu's POV *_

Soon everybody was separated into rooms by teams, though it was a mansion it only had 26 rooms, it wasn't enough for everybody to share a room so they decided by teams. Team Natsu: Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel, Lilly, and Carla were in a large room with 4 beds as they chat about what happened that evening.

"What do you mean N and Mavis were in l-l-l-love," Happy asked as he rolled the l's.

"It ended badly, and that's all I know," Lucy answered rolling her eyes at Happy's antics as everybody closed in on her answer.

"Yes it's true, Mavis had tears in her eyes remembering something, only if we could get inside that head of hers or his," Erza thought out loud.

"But anyways did you guys see N's hair," Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's just like you know who," Gray said as grunted.

"Natsu," Happy finished as he closed his eyes holding back tear that wanted to roll down his cheeks, Carla only looked at him with eyes full of sadness.

"Yeah, where is he," Lucy questioned her inner thoughts.

"He could be in Fiore," Erza answered.

"But wouldn't he show himself to us if he was," Gray reprimanded.

"True," Lucy said as she thought of the hair.

"Could it be N," Happy said.

"No way, he's to quiet," Gajeel answered as he chuckled at his answer.

"We need more evidence, proof of Natsu, anything at all would work," Erza said as she rubbed her head in confusion.

"But Mavis won't answer us, she tries to avoid anything about Natsu," Lucy said as she did the same action.

"AH, Lucy why don't you ask that one spirit that searches," Gray, said drawing every body's attention to Lucy.

"Great idea," Lucy said as she opened the gate.

"What can I search for you," the spirit asked.

"Natsu Dragneel's book," she said.

"Okay," he said as he fell asleep, and Gajeel sneaked behind him and reached into his bag and pulled out a little patch, everybody sighed thinking it was candy and he quickly sat down as the Spirit woke up and a book appeared in front of us.

"Thanks you can go back now," Lucy thanked the spirit as it left to the spirit world obliterating and leaving.

"So open the book," Gajeel grinned at the site of the book.

"I didn't know you missed Natsu this much," Lilly said snickering.

"It's not that, I want to see his biggest fear, and some of his thoughts," Gajeel said as he snickered and some people sighed and watched as Lucy opened the book.

"I can't read it," Lucy said looking at the strange language.

"That's because it's dragon tongue," Wendy said over Lucy's shoulder reading the book.

"Can you read this Wendy, open it to the 7 years we were gone," Lucy asked as she pushed the book towards Wendy.

"There's nothing like that in this book," Wendy said looking through the index.

"That's weird it should be, what happened to it," Lucy thought out loud.

"Maybe, Natsu is really dead," Gajeel, said out loud as Erza punched him in the back of the head as Happy let the tears fall.

"No it says in the Index about it, but when I turn into that page it's like it's been ripped out and look at the front it has burn marks," Wendy said looking through the book.

"Maybe Natsu did it, I mean he didn't want somebody looking for him," Gray said out loud.

"But how, and who would look for him," Erza asked as everybody grumbled until they hear Gajeel's laugh.

"Okay then look at fears for me," Gajeel commanded as Gray grinned with him and everybody else sighed forgetting about the past conversation as Wendy complied flipping the pages and then she stopped.

"Okay here it is," Wendy, said as she read the page.

"What is it," Lucy stuttered out, she wanted to see the fear as well, but tried to cover her excitement.

"His fear is of thunder," Wendy said.

"EHHH, I thought it would be worse, such a girly fear, lets see why," Gajeel said as he grabbed the book from Wendy and pulled out a little slip and placed it into the book as a hologram appeared.

"Where'd you get that," Lucy asked.

"I stole it from your spirit guy," Gajeel said as he looked at the hologram.

 _:What's on the hologram:_

"Igneel… Igneel," a pink haired boy called out turning into an alleyway.

"You looking for your father boy," a man asked as he took another gulp of some drink that looked like booze, the pink haired boy even flinched from him, it wasn't fear it was disgust, but the boy ignored it and smiled at him.

"Yeah have you seen him he's a big dragon," the pink haired boy said with a desperate voice.

"Come with me," the man said as he grabbed the boy's arm and held it with a tight grip.

"So your father where is he," he asked as he pulled the boy still holding the bottle taking the last swig then throwing it to the side.

"I don't know, but he's here somewhere with me he's a big red dragon," the boy said as he turned into an alley full of older men.

"You don't think, Natsu was hurt by these people," Gray asked pointing to the people.

"I don't know but shush," Erza answered and shushed Gray.

"So are these guys going to help me find Igneel sir," the boy asked looking the people with caution.

"Nope but you are going to help us get money for more alcohol," the man said as he threw Natsu in the middle of the alley full of men as they surrounded him.

"But you said…" Natsu was about to say something when they pulled a knife and held it up to his throat.

"Doesn't matter what people say boy, you're alone and you're daddy who's a dragon is dead, or he left you for dead since your so weak," he said laughing, as Natsu flinched with disgust, and the man noticed and threw the boy in the middle of all the men. The boy was about to scream as a man behind him stood there with a knife at his throat. The boy looked up as the men stripped him of his belongings, checking his pockets and everything he had.

"Where's your daddy now," the same man who took the boy there here stood over the boy laughing. While the boy just glared at them.

Finally the boy took action and kicked the man in the gut as Natsu used the back of his head to head butt the mans nose who held the knife to his throat. The man who held the knife held his nose and pulled the knife back by back to kill Natsu pulled it towards Natsu's throat but Natsu fell to the ground so he stabbed his own throat and he pulled it out as the blood splattered out.

Natsu turned around to run but stopped as the blood splattered over his face, and he looked stunned but snapped out of it as he stood up and ran, Natsu had left everything he had except his scarf and what was on my body there.

"GET HIM, he killed our friend," a man shouted. But Natsu was to fast and to stealthy for some drunken men to find him.

Soon the sun was rising with dark clouds following the sun, and Natsu crawled out of the crate he had hidden inside of. Natsu sniffed the air and smiled as he walked back to the alley where the body lied still and his stuff was still there.

Natsu walked up to it grabbing a stick and poked the man and he didn't move, he didn't speak. Then Natsu turned the body over to face Natsu's own blood covered face, and looked at the body and I saw a ring upon his ring finger.

"He's married," Lucy spoke out loud as she was shushed.

Natsu lifted his body up with all of his strength, but Natsu was having trouble with picking him up and a wallet had fell out of his pocket. Natsu dropped the man and picked up the wallet and there was a picture of him with his wife and two children. Natsu looked at the bottle the man had thrown to the side yesterday, he picked up the bottle and looking at his blood covered face as the sky thundered and the rain poured making the once dry blood run down Natsu's face in my mouth.

Natsu got up and ran covering his ear, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, dad please," Natsu repeated running away as the blood ran into his mouth. Natsu then smiled with a creepy smile, but the smile had turned to fear. Natsu looked behind him to see the body there with his stuff.

We saw Natsu trip from a rock and he tumbled scraping his arms and legs we saw him grab his throat and wipe the blood off his face making his hands cover with blood.

"What scared me even more I could feel his blood all over me and I could taste it, the taste was horrible and yet it sickened me that somewhere in my heart it thrilled me and brought me happiness," we heard Natsu's thoughts as the movie ended.

"What did N-Natsu say in the end," Lucy stuttered out with fear.

"That he enjoyed the feeling of Blood," a voice said that they didn't recognized.

"Who's there," Erza said turning to the source of the voice and reequipped her swords.

"Your lovable Host," The voice said laughing at his own joke and stepped out of the corners.

"Why are you here," Happy asked.

"What I can't come into my own house," N said chuckling while everybody still looked at him with a hostile look.

"You guys were making a ruckus and I wanted to see what was going on, interesting movie," N said as he sat down on a chair far away from the bed.

"Beautiful night isn't it," N said looking up at the full moon and clear sky.

"Yes," Lucy said cautiously.

"Why aren't you leaving," Gray asked.

"I'm reading your inner core," N said simply.

"What do you mean reading our inner core," Lucy asked.

"Your hearts, your memories, your weaknesses, everything about you," N said as he looked outside.

"STOP IT," Erza shouted.

"Why should I," N asked.

"Your looking into our hearts, our private lives," Erza said with hate in her voice.

"You did the same to that boy with pink hair," N said.

"We did not," Erza said with the same tone, but with a growl at the end.

"So looking throughout that book is not an invasion of privacy," N said still not looking at Erza.

"W-well," Erza stuttered.

"Isn't that right Erza Scarlet," N said appearing in front of Erza. Erza screamed out of fear and fell back onto the bed. N bended down over her body and grabbed a lock of her hair gently, everybody stared in shock.

"Such lovely red hair," N said bringing the lock up his head as he let go and stood up.

"That's not the only people he killed," N said as a wad of fire appeared and engulfed all of his body and he disappeared. We all stood there in shock, and we could hear each other's heartbeats.

"What did he mean by that Lucy-san," Wendy asked.

"I don't know, did he mean Natsu killed others, does he know where Natsu is," Lucy asked her self out loud.

"I don't know, we should get some sleep, we'll ask tomorrow," Gray said as he plopped down on a bed and everybody did the same.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, are you guys enjoying it I can't do anything if I don't know what you guys wish or if your not. I just want to get more views so I need feedback please. Hope you enjoyed and leave some comments!** **J**


	17. 2 Characters Past

**Hey are you enjoying the story give feed back, and please keep reading!** **J**

* Natsu's POV *

* * *

'I thought I destroyed that book,' Natsu thought to himself walking back and forth in his room as memories appeared of whom he killed in his head and he held his hands over his head trying to block the fear but it got through.

:What Natsu see's:

1:

"I did it, I was there, I was her child, she adopted me and it was her last wish," a boy screamed covered in blood crying as the fire around the town burned the people making them scream deadly curses.

Natsu looked the boy covered in soot and looked up into the lonely crescent moon outside and made the boy look up at him. "Your name will be Oran, so you shall never forget the color of the flames in this sky, I shall take your sin, and remove your memories and turn them only to a nightmare for every night as a punishment," Natsu said as he used the magic replacing himself as the one who caused the fire, but made it so that he wouldn't be recognized no matter what.

2:

"Stop, please stop," a woman begged while the bandits held her down. She had just run from a town they destroyed. Her pale skin was covered in scars and bruises, and her dress was in tatters and covered in soot and others blood.

"Why, were only trying to see your worth," the bandit leader said as he chuckled looking into her blue eyes.

"Can we test her first boss, it's been awhile since there was a pretty one," a bandit said grinning at the girl licking his lips.

"Go ahead, I'm bored break her into the new life she'll be living," he said as he turned around.

"Don't hurt her, she's a pretty one, so she's worth a bit," he said as he walked away.

They stripped her until she was down in her panties. She looked up into the lonely crescent moon that was blurred from her tears and heard the obsidian colored lake crashing against the ground. "Lets break away the veil this dark loveless night and your tears shall fade from the days that lye above," a voice said chuckling. But it wasn't the bandits, she looked around for the source as the bandits headed for her mouth for a kiss, but she head butted him and he let her arm go holding his head in pain she saw a dagger gleam.

They looked at their friend in worry; she swallowed her hesitation and reached her free arm for the dagger. She quickly grabbed the dagger and stabbed one in the arm and she was free, she ran down the forest as fast as her feet could take her, she was cold, naked, her feet bleed and her bruised body stumbled from side to side as the bandits chased her with anger but they were injured as well so they were running with hesitation while she ran with her life on the line.

The cold air only stung her throat at each breath while she screamed a bloody call for help. The lonely moon shown her the way as she jumped over logs and slid across the mud making her clean skin turn brown, she dashed across the leaves of the tree until she saw a dock with a lake she had heard from there had a boat but every instinct said don't use it and she ran up the dock and jumped into the cold water she swam with all her strength as the bandits got into the boat.

They were gaining on her, she felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her body, but she felt alive and so she swam, her body wanted to quit but the fear and the pain she felt kept her body alive, she kicked the water moving with grace and across the water of the lake until she heard screams of pain by the bandits. She stopped swimming and looked at the boat. The bandits were melting in a white flame as one stood on the dock. The boat sank but the bandits were already dead and she couldn't move, she wasn't sure it was her tears or just the water was, why did god hate her, what had she done she questioned herself.

"Don't fear me, your tears and screams were heard, I only wish to see I could glimpse inside your beautiful dreams, those clear blue eyes, like cloudiness skies gaze back up to me with fear, but there is no need to fear me," a man said as he walked upon the water and picked me up in bridal carry.

"Your tears will fade into the days that still lie ahead, if you could take what's reflected in your heart and come with me, beyond the dawn, you'd set you're the swift gale of wind will carry us there," the man said a comforting tone and she relaxed to the poem and fell into a deep sleep her body was cold but yet warm.

"You shall live to kill this bandit that has taken everything from you, your family, your friends, your privacy, and almost your purity, I shall give you the strength you need to kill this man, but when you kill the man I shall take the sin of it not you, so your name shall be Lazul and as punishment, you'll remember they took your purity but they never did and when you succeed you shall remember that you escaped," Natsu said as he read her memories carrying the body and drying her cold deathly pail body.

:IN LIFE NOW:

'How many people have I killed in this world, before I named Oran I ignored the cries of the village, because they would've died because of there injuries, and I killed all the bandits of that tribe and the woman attacked me because they were being controlled by magic even in the death of the controller they still attacked so I killed them as well, and then there was the bandits with Lazul,' Natsu thought to himself regaining his sanity as the sun rose in the east creating a light blue replacing the dark lonely blue that was there before.

"Master N," Lazul said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," I said as she walked in.

"Oh my, did you not sleep," Lazul asked looking at me standing in the middle of the room.

"It's 6 in the morning, you need to sleep more," Lazul commanded me.

"Most servants stutter when they talk to me you always seem to surprise me Lazul," I chuckled as she tried to push me towards the bed.

"Well I'm not scared of you," Lazul said as she pushed even harder making my body move.

"So why did you help Erza and Gray open the gates," I asked.

"I didn't," Lazul said refusing to meet my gaze.

"Yes you did, you always look away when you lie," I said pointing out her mistake.

"I did it, because they couldn't past the first test, they didn't have enough strength," she said her push faltering.

"You're not mad are you," she asked looking up at me with her cutest face and eyes that looked like puppies.

"No, I'm glad you did it," I answered chuckling a bit at her childish antics.

"Ah then what do you say," she asked.

"Nothing because even you didn't tell me," I said.

"B-But," she stuttered.

"No but's," I said.

"Meany," she shouted using all her strength to push me back and I tripped grabbing her arm and pulling her on top of me as Oran came running in.

"What's happening," Oran asked as he looked at us with a questioning look.

"She's trying to rape me," I played.

"NO I'M NOT," she shouted her pale cheeks filling up with a pinkish and jumped up off me.

"Not where I was standing," Oran played as well.

"I was laying," I said as fake tears rolled down my eyes soaking my mask.

"UH PERVERTS," she said as her face fumed a bright red, it was full of anger and embarrassment. I jumped out of the bed dodging her punch that broke the bed in half.

"RUN," I shouted as I pushed Oran out of the door.

"I'm with you," Oran said in a motionless voice running beside me.

"GET BACK HERE," she shouted as she chased us through the mansion.

"What's happening," a couple voices asked from the guest room's hallway.

"Master N was about raped, and now she's after us," Oran shouted as I turned to look at her and her face grew even a brighter red if that was even possible.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," She shouted pulling a knife from her dress.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT," Happy shouted shocked.

Oran ran behind her and apprehended her knife as she lost the knife; she punched him backwards breaking the walls of a room. The rubble had cleared and Elfman was on the toilet blushing a bright red. "IT'S NOT MANLY TO PEEK," Elfman shouted pulling up his pants.

Oran got up from the busted sink that sprayed water everywhere. "You sun of," he said as he ran towards her aiming to stab her as I sighed. She dodged every time he tried to dodge his movements were a blur and she was so fast that the others couldn't see her.

Then she stopped as he gashed her side and she kicked him back breaking more walls. She put her knees on the ground to help support her weight. She grunted in pain and watched Oran got back up from the rubble.

"I'm not holding back anymore," Oran said as he spit out blood.

"We were holding back," she said grinning.

Oran bolted from where he was standing and tried to kick her but she jumped up and dodged and did spiraling kicks down as she drilled into the ground. The rubble rolled everywhere, as did the dirt creating a smoke screen for a second. The smoke cleared and Oran was not there. I looked up and saw him on the roof hanging with his fingers gripping in the roof.

Oran jumped down and landed a kick on her back. She faltered to the ground as she grabbed one his legs and swung him around like a rag doll. Oran used his other leg to kick her in the face. As she threw him dodging the kick and they both jumped back.

"That's it," Lazul said as her body created an orange flame.

"Stop," I commanded sighing as the Fairy tail members were cheering until they felt and saw the magic in the air.

"So were playing like that," Oran chuckled finally showing an emotion on his face and activated a fist full of flames as well. Fairy Tail members gawked as I was freaking out on the inside. 'They'll figure it out soon enough,' I thought to myself as I got into a running position. They're already too far-gone to notice my commands as I waited for them to start their fight.

'I could use my magic in the middle of there magic. Or use my other magic, yes that'll work, maybe I'll need to use both maybe,' I was assessing the situation.

"Fire dragons iron fist," they said at the same time. They got closer and closer to each other as I ran at the speed of light blocking their fists from hitting each other. A dark gas appeared around us blocking everybody from seeing us. The flames were still lit until I ate them and I ran back to my position from where I was there before.

"What I beat you," Lazul shouted looking at her fist in questioning eyes.

"You couldn't beat a fly," Oran commented back regaining his emotionless composure.

"Why you fire freak," Lazul said head butting Oran pushing him back glaring into his eyes.

"Why you flame idiot," Oran returned the insult as he pushed back returning her glare.

"ENOUGH," I shouted angered at there antics that ruined the mansion, and they gave away to much information.

"But Master N," Lazul complained.

"Get to work, clean this mess up," I commanded as they flinched and got right to work.

I walked away as some fairy tail members fallowed asking me ignorant questions. "I don't have the patience to answer your questions, go ask the servants," I said as they stopped and stood there as I sighed and walked away trying to calm myself.

* * *

 **Natsu actually stopped a fight** (pales) **IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Well did you like it?**

 **Lucy:** I give it a seven out of ten.

 **Me:** What!

 **Natsu:** UHH! Stories…


	18. Sparring

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please comment below. Tell me what I can do to fix it.**

* * *

 _* Guilds POV *_

"They know dragon slayer magic," Lucy said shocked.

"Not just any," Mira added.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic," Wendy finally finished.

"But how, Igneel in hiding," Gray asked.

"Maybe Natsu took disciples," Gajeel answered.

"It's possible," Erza figured.

"But where is he," Lucy asked.

"We got another riddle," Happy said as he thought for the first time in forever. Smoke only came out of his cat ears.

 _* Natsu's POV *_

'Dang it, their getting paths on a maze but the maze will end soon enough,' I thought to myself as I lied in my bed and snoozed off with a hectic mind but held my scarf from Igneel and my mind cleared.

 _* Guild's POV *_

"You guys want to ask the two where they think he went," Lucy asked everybody.

"Yes if they don't spill it they'll be spilling something else," Erza said in a commanding tone, while everybody sighed as her big sister mode had come into play. But everybody agreed to Lucy's plan by nodding.

They walked back to their hallway and saw Oran and Lazul almost had finished cleaning up. Lucy walked up and asked, "Where'd you guys learn dragon slayer magic."

"Master N taught us," Lazul said while sweeping up the rubble into a dustpan.

"Thanks," Lucy said walking away gleefully. She had finally figured out the riddles. They all connect. She walked up to the crew and they all looked at her with a weird look upon there face.

"What has pink hair and dragon slayer magic," Lucy asked the group.

"Natsu," Everybody answered.

"What has pink hair, disciples that know dragon slayer magic, and wears a mask," Lucy asked once more.

"N," Everybody answered.

"Exactly," she said as she grinned.

"Wait are you saying, N is Natsu," Erza gasped out loud. The whole guild turned towards the accusation out bursts.

"You know N, what he looks like," Lazul got involved with the guild as Oran glanced at them.

"Not exactly sure," Lucy answered.

"One more thing we need, a scarf," Lucy said.

"Oh N has a lot of scarfs," Lazul included.

"A scaly looking one," Lucy asked.

"Indeed," Lazul answered.

"Where is it," Lucy asked.

"He wears it while he sleeps," Lazul said.

"Can we peek into his room," Lucy asked.

"We don't want to wake him or else," Oran got involved finally showing his interest.

"Haven't you ever seen N's face is his face MANLY," Elfman asked.

"No he never removes the mask and the ones who have quit on the next day out of fear of their lives remember the ones with tear stains," Oran asked.

"Yeah," Mavis answered with the cloak on.

"She's not here, she quit," Oran said simply.

"Guys off task," Lucy said.

"So can we go in," Erza asked walking up behind Lucy.

"You'll need to be super quiet, when he's asleep everything about his senses increases," Lazul said as she shivered from a past memory.

"Alright," Happy said stepping up with a lacrima camera.

"I'll fly in there and he wont sense me because my feet never touch the floor," Happy said shaking a foot and fell over and Carla snickered a bit at his clever plan and cute antics.

"Carla laughed at me," Happy swooned.

"Shut it he cat," Carla commanded reprimanding her tone but still had a small smile upon her lips.

"Great idea Happy," Lucy shouted as everybody shushed her.

"Go," everybody shooed Happy into the room as he came with the camera and took a quick picture of N sleeping. He slept in only his underwear, a mask, and a scarf. When Happy took the picture he quickly left the room and everybody ran with Happy.

"Did you get it," Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yeah a scarf like Natsu's," Happy answered with tears rolling down his face.

"Can I go now and wake him," Happy asked excitedly.

"No we have to wait," Lucy answered.

"Wait for what," N asked behind them trying to look at the picture.

"Kya," Erza screamed

"Nothing," Lucy shrieked and looked at Erza as she quickly grabbed the picture and shoved it into her bust line.

"All…right then," N said as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead.

"So who's hungry," N asked as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved," N said.

"Well I would say were all a bit hungry after that weird predicament," Mavis said as everybody but N gawked.

"YOU CAN GET HUNGRY," Every body but N shouted shock was evident on their faces and tones of voice.

"Well… yeah," Mavis said looking at everybody with a questioning expression upon her face.

"Well lets just eat," N said as everybody followed him to the dining room where another feast awaited them for breakfast it was now nine in the morning. Everybody had just finished eating breakfast and had no idea what to do.

"What can we do next," Gray asked.

"Hmm…" N thought.

"We can spar to work off the extra weight," N said.

"Great idea," Gajeel grinned as the girls sighed.

"So you still feel like fighting," Mavis asked with a smug grin on her pink lips.

"It's not really my style unless I'm free from paper work and I have nothing else to do, I do it as practice, but no magic," N answered.

"Okay then how are we going to spar," Gray asked as everybody sighed at his stupid question.

"Ice for brains we fight hand to hand combat," N said as some people laughed at the familiar name.

"How do you know I use ice magic," Gray asked suspiciously.

'Crap it came out subconsciously,' Natsu freaked inwards but his outwards appearance was calm.

"I did my homework," N said simply.

"Ah then what magic do I use," Erza asked.

"Reequip but with armor and swords," N said simply once more.

"Lets just spar," N sighed at their childish questions for proof.

"Right," Mavis agreed.

"Can we battle as well, master N," Lazul asked excitedly as Oran glanced from her side and raised his eyebrows showing an expression of interest.

"No, as punishment you two are delivering all the mail in the house from every maid and butler to there families, you can chose the way you travel though," N said as they sighed.

"But N…" Lazul complained.

"Here's the list, no buts," N said as he handed a folded up wide letter.

"Okay," Lazul agreed as they both sighed and opened the list to the first fifteen people that needed to be asked for the mail.

"Lets go spar," N said as everybody left the dining room and followed N but Oran and Lazul.

Everybody who followed N went to the sparring room, it was coated with time magic where if anything was broken it would be repaired immediately after. "So who wants to fight who first," N asked.

"I want to fight you," Erza called out.

"No fair I wanted to fight him first," Gray complained.

"Nope it's me," Gajeel snickered.

"I never really wanted to spar with anyone," Lucy internally freaked.

"I would like to test your strength," Lilly said by Gajeel.

"All right, okay," N, said before the list got any longer.

"Do you guys want to do one on one, one for all, or one vs. all," N asked chuckling.

"One vs. all," Erza called out for everyone.

"Okay then," I responded back.

* * *

 **Did you like it, post a comment below on how you feel about it!**


	19. Fighting the mind and the body

**Hey hope you enjoy this story comment below.**

* * *

"Just to let you know, I won't hold back," N added as a bell rang out and he disappeared.

"Was that the start bell," Lucy asked as everybody shrugged and got on their guard.

"Open the gate of the Virgin Virgo," Lucy shouted pulling out her key and twisting it in mid air as Virgo appeared.

"Is it time for punishment princess," Virgo asked.

"No, but find N," Lucy said simply

"Alright princess," Virgo said as she drilled into the ground of the mansion and N came out of hiding

He quickly heated up the room with his magic that made Gray strip subconsciously. Erza charged at N and slashed her sword at him before changing into her speed armor. As her attacks only appeared in a metal clashing against something her body was gone. But she shortly reappeared gasping for air and a couple of bruises on her fair skin. N was still in the same spot looking at Erza smiling with only one cut on the side of his face that quickly healed with some sort of magic.

"Was that as fast as you can go," He asked grinning.

"No, but it was a great distraction," Erza said to him grinning, N glanced down to see his feet frozen to the floor.

"Ice make LANCE," Gray shouted appearing behind N as the attack was dodged and if it hit him it only turned into steam.

"Iron Dragon Slayer roar," Gajeel shouted out jumping over Gray as the ice on N's feet finally melted the iron only was melted as it hit N's body. Creating an iron suit around his body that drip off slowly.

"Wow thanks for the armor," N said grinning as he turned around to see Loke ready with a punch. N didn't have time to dodge he took the hit. Gray got into the hit as well slashing him with his ice swords he created and Gajeel did and iron dragon punch as Lilly got in to his general form and slashed him with his sword as Erza shot an arrow from one of her armors.

They all attacked at the same time and N faltered back, he was able to dodge the swords and the arrow but Loke's and Gajeels punch was to close to his body to be dodged. He quickly reprimanded himself and grinned. "Wow you might actually be able to make me use my magic, I haven't fought with my magic for awhile," N said grinning with excitement clearly evident on his face even though it was covered in a mask. (LOL) J

"What he never used magic," Erza asked shocked.

"It's true, he hasn't," Gray said.

"But he melted your ice, and my iron," Gajeel said.

"My body is naturally what ever temperature I prefer it to be," N said.

"But you were so fast, and the scar that healed," Lucy asked.

"I trained my body to be that fast, and the scars on my body disappear because of a potion I was forced to take," N grumbled as memories appeared in his head.

'Not now,' N thought to himself as they attacked he dodged but only barely and with trouble.

 _:Memories:_

"STOP," Natsu commanded watching a little girl being taken away.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO, please MOM DAD," the girl called out.

"Shut up prisoners," the guards growled slapping the girl and stabbing Natsu leg with a spear.

"Doesn't that one use magic," the guard asked the other guard as Natsu gritted his teeth, he refused to show pain in front of these ignorant cruel people.

"Yeah we found him outside in the forest, he had a great amount of magical power hidden away, he kept calling for his big brother who ever that was," the guard answered.

"If we give her this we have plenty of organs to sell to the boss," a scientist said as he dragged away a screaming girl. The guards ignored the screams and cries and that was all that Natsu could hear. He was taken there a few days ago and got to know that girl; they had found her alone she was screaming for her little sister and for her parents, and separated them from her. She was going to live until she found them.

"I can't die yet please," the girl begged as the scientist overheard the guard's conversation.

"Did you find his brother you would've got more money you know," the guard asked.

"I searched and searched but nothing," the guard answered.

"So you sensed the magic, but he doesn't know he has it," the guard asked.

"When I looked at the boy I got chills up my spine, still do to this day, I mean we just stabbed him and he only grunted," the guard answered as he shivered.

The scientist looked at the boy with interest in their eyes and Natsu only glared at every one of them. "Don't take me away Natsu please help," the girl begged with tears rolling down her red face it was full of anguish.

Then the scientist walked up to the cage still holding the girls arms. "We'll cut you a deal, Natsu isn't it," the scientist offered.

"First time some one's asking me for something," Natsu chuckled.

"Just listen, we put the girl back in here, we never touch her sell her or do anything to her," The scientist offered.

"Okay what's the catch," I asked suspiciously as they drew me in with the offer.

"You take her place for everything, you listen to us no matter what," the scientist said as Natsu looked towards the girl.

"NO," she cried.

"I won't let you go," I said to her as I gave a soft smile.

"What's your answer," the scientist asked getting impatient he grunted after.

"NO, he's not going," the girl cried.

"Fine," Natsu answered as they threw her in the cage and grabbed his arm he heard the gate close and he turned and looked at her with a sad smile and they dragged him to a room of white.

They had strapped him to a cold metal chair as they pulled out a needle. "Close your eyes," they commanded as Natsu complied with their wishes and had closed his eyes and felt the syringe on his tear duct.

"Don't move an inch or you could die, and then the deal is ruined and the girl is next," they threatened as they moved the syringe inside slowly. Natsu felt his face heating up and he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and pull away. But fear for the girl kept him from moving.

2:

After a few months Natsu had finally decided to escape with the girl. Natsu found an error in the system in which they could take advantage of, to escape this hellhole and he had made a plan to help. During the few months Natsu had planned, he was experimented on with many things and one was where his magic would grow with his emotions. He found a way to control every one of them, though in the test he acted impotent and ignorant. Though in actuality he was a master genius at planning.

His plan to get out was to wait until the guards switch in the middle of the night. A fat man would come in and fall asleep while the other was barely awake and always drunk. So Natsu acted asleep as he kept his arms securely around the girl's waist as she breathed in short but soft breaths, he wouldn't let go for the world and more.

Soon the clock on the side struck midnight, and two new guards appeared. One was drunk as expected and the other fell asleep. Natsu saw the keys on the guard's waistband and had reached through the iron bars to grab the hoop that held all of them. He got ahold of them and had unhooked them from his band and unlocked the cage. He had the girl on his back and held her securely. He crawled on the ground until the drunken guard had passed out.

He then crawled to the door and opened it with the keys. He looked back to see all the children laying there in there sleep with a calm state of mind. Whenever he looked around at them they had no emotion on their faces and they had nothing in their eyes, they were dead on the inside but still alive. He sadly closed the door and ran through the stone hall. It was cold but since Natsu's body was active he felt alive.

The fresh air, the clouds, the sun, the grass, everything he could see it again and not only that it would be a picture or off some lazy guards shoe he could see and feel it everywhere around him. Every part of him craved to feel it but not alone, he craved to feel it with this girl. He never learned her true name for she had forgotten it after she was taken. So they called her Evelyn.

Natsu came into some mishaps in the plan but quickly made new ones for it. If he was seen it was all over and he never wanted this to be for nothing. He was prepared for anything god or any other astral being could throw at him. He ducked, dodged, and avoided, everything was going with his plan. He got outside and the alarm rang. The guards had switched, Natsu left the keys on the ground and ran as if he was never going to stop.

The guards chased him with guard dogs and shouted for him. They needed him for the tests, because he was the only one who had survived all those tests. 'Why is it me,' Natsu called out to the sky, he wasn't a Christian but he had no idea what to believe in, every one he prayed did not answer. All of a sudden Natsu's feet failed him and he tripped over a twig. He had twisted his ankle and it was slowly repairing itself, but it was to slow and before he knew it Natsu was surrounded. The girl was still asleep on the ground as they dragged them back to the facility.

* * *

 **Keep reading, please enjoy and comment below what you think I could fix.**


	20. Calming the disorted

**_KEEP READING_**

* * *

 _:STILL MEMORIES:_

3:

He was in a cold white experiment room; he was with the girl fortunately. Natsu watched as the door was opened as the two scientists who made the deal with him had come in. They wanted to take the girl away, Natsu fought and would not let go, they stabbed him, kicked him, punched him, pried his hands from her but only for him to latch back on. He refused to let go, the girl was awake and she had latched on to Natsu for support.

"Don't let me go Natsu," she screamed and cried, she kicked and bit their hands away. As she bit each hand they got furious pulling their hand back in pain swinging there hand in an up in down motion as if the pain would disappear by that action. Natsu finally had pried her from their hands and they were furious and Natsu saw that, he quickly covered the girl as they beat Natsu.

"Natsu let me go, stop don't hurt him," Evelyn screamed again but for the opposite reason she was screaming before.

"I won't let you go, I've told you that before," I said as I smiled at her my body over hers watching the tears roll down her face wetting my white grungy shirt.

I grunted holding back my pain as they stabbed her in the head. The blood splashed over my face and they had backed up. "Crap I killed one," the guard said as I backed away from the once warm body, it was becoming more and more cold. She was dead; no more tears of joy or sadness, her goals were ripped from her body, as was her life.

I looked at her face, she had a smile of happiness but her face was still wet with tears. One of her eyes was gouged because of the pressure out and her mouth hung open with a bit of blood running down it. She was beautiful still with that look of horror, Natsu kept looking at the bit of blood on the side of her mouth he wanted to see more, he wanted to feel more of it. The now dry blood on his body wasn't enough. He wanted everyone's blood in this facility he wanted to feel, taste, smell, and see their blood.

He didn't cry for her death, no he grabbed the weapon left in her body and stabbed one of the scientists. The other one ran in fear while the guards fought, with luck they won and apprehended the weapon from Natsu and had thrown him back into a more secure cage. Natsu refused to eat or drink, but they needed him alive so they would make him choke it down.

Natsu only threw it up later by his choice. The guards and scientist got impatient and every time he would throw it up he would be forced to kill a prisoner. Natsu of course with his ignorance threw up one last time only to be forced to kill one or they would kill all of them. Natsu killed an innocent life and he was stained with sin, he felt the weight.

Natsu lay in his cold cage with four other kids who had no soul in their eyes. He looked the same as them, tired of life, tired of the guards, tired of his courage failing, and even more tired of his self. He wanted to die but at the same time he wanted to live. The clothing on his back would make a great rope for suicide and sometimes he awoke to kids strung up naked hanging by their clothes.

He thought it was the best idea they had ever thought of, they're never getting out of here and the same goes for his self. But what kept him from killing himself was the thought of Evelyn the girl he watched die, she talked about her little sister Yukino. On the thought of Yukino he came up with a new goal to live for, he's going to look for Yukino and tell her of her late big sister who was killed because he wasn't strong enough.

3:

Natsu was tired and found new people who had found goals, he protected them the same way he had protected Evelyn. He wouldn't let them die like her; she died a useless, forgotten, pointless death. He's probably the only one who remembered her besides her little sister. But for her goal she needed to escape, they needed to escape for their goals as well.

So they planned while Natsu came up with his own plans. Natsu would do whatever it took to protect them from the outside world. Natsu followed their plans and let them escape. But they were found as well. The next day they were forced to kill each other for a sport, they all refused to touch a single weapon on the table until the leader came out and grabbed a girl from the group and dragged her to the back room.

He shut the door while Natsu and the rest heard her screaming, "STOP, trade places with me," Natsu shouted.

The kids grabbed the weapons and fought the guards, but they lost. "I wont stop until theirs a victor," a voice said through the door. They slaughtered each other and Natsu didn't touch a single, the twins stabbed each other and fell to the ground dead within a minute but with a serene smile upon their lips.

When the door opened the man threw the girls head out the door, Natsu was alone again. He did this, he should've stopped them but he didn't. Why did he let this happen? Natsu asked himself as he bent down to look at the head and saw the girl's look of horror. Natsu's body heated up as he screamed a burst of magical energy blew from him. The magical energy transformed into an orange flame burning everything.

He heard high-pitched screams and deadly wallows. He only covered his ears and closed his eyes as if everything would disappear. But he heard everything, he smelled this girl's blood, he screamed and the flames grew hotter and bigger. Just then Natsu looked up to see a boy in black. He looked at him with a sad smile. Yet he patted Natsu's head.

 _: NATSU'S MEMORIES END:_

 _*Normal POV*_

N screeched to a stop on his attacks and covered his ears breathing in and out. His magic, he would never use it again he promised himself, it destroys everything, buildings, towns, cities, forests… and life.

Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Virgo, and Lilly halted their attacks and looked at him strangely. They felt a surge in the magical energy in the air; they internally freaked as the air heated up. Their clothes melted off for the ones who were actually wearing clothes, they flinched when they heard N scream as the two Natsu sent away came running in.

"MASTER N calm down it's in the past," Lazul shouted.

"Master N look at me," Oran said pulling N's face up to his making N's eyes look into his.

N was gasping really hard as he passed out only to be held by Oran and supported up by Lazul. The Fairy Tail members only stared shocked. "Is N all right," Happy shouted flying towards N.

"Yeah, he was about to activate his magic, it happens every time he tries to do that," Lazul said looking at N with sad eyes.

"Remove the mask, it's hard for him to breathe with it on," Lucy said, she hid her interest.

"All rights," Oran complied and was pulling off the mask showing everybody Natsu's face. Now they know that they were right, all the footprints they followed in the maze had shown them the end. But now they had another they had to go through it was… the heart and memories of Natsu Dragneel, the most mysterious one in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Did you like it, hope you did, leave a comment below? As well keep reading!** **J**


	21. Just another day with Big Bro

A new chapter in Fairies are real. Now it's time for Natsu's dream please keep reading.

* * *

* Natsu's Memories *

"ZEREF BIG BROTHER," I call out shouting in a giant forest on the outskirts of town looking from the left to the right noticing every bug that flies by to every ripple of the lake that follows the warm feeling of the wind that is caress my face gently with the leaves from the tree's following. The sun was barely there, but it supplied us with little light, there was enough to see his shadow by a tree in the green grass that had flown with the wind.

He hasn't noticed that I've found him and I only giggled at his actions; we were playing hide and seek. I walk up to his shadow and turn my head only to see nothing. I hear a rustle from the tree's branches and hear a thud as something grabs me from behind and lifts me up into the air when I turned my head I shouted, "ZEREF BIG BROTHER."

"You've found me," he says with a small smile and I look up into his black eyes full of happiness as he's holding me up from my waist, I was berated with shock and I watched as his hair follows the warm wind and the sunlight shined upon his face. He places me down and I smile back up at his face, holding my arm out and placing my index and middle finger up to make a peace sign.

"Now I get to choose dinner," I said grinning with a boasting manner.

"No way, it's my turn," he grunts as he pushes me back.

"Nuh uh," I shout out as I falter only to run forward and push him back as he falters and pushes me back into the lake.

"Now I'm soaked and cold," I shouted clearly displeased by this action.

"Then get out of the river and let's go home and eat," he chuckled while bending down and holding his right arm out extending his hand towards me. I reach my arm and extend my hand and grasp onto his hand giving a small smile as well while the sun sets behind us. I get up from the cold rippling pond and we started walking out of the forest to our home town.

We get to town and we head to the bakers, pushing the door open and getting a waft of the baking sweets and bread. "Mama said we had to get bread," Zeref said waltzing up to the counter still holding my hand.

"Can I pay pretty please," I begged with my puppy eyes, I wanted to be like a real adult and pay the baker lady upfront as the old woman giggled with Zeref at my action.

"Fine," Zeref complied and finally had given into my wishes and handed me the joules.

"One loaf of garlic bread," I said quickly taking the joules and handed the joules to her, I was feeling glorious.

"Alright," she smiled at us taking the joules and placing it in a magic box that stored joules. She ran back into the kitchen and came out with two plates full of a sweet smelling object and it had some weird gooey sticky looking stuff at the top that held a strawberry in place; She handed it down to us as we looked at the strange contraption she giggled.

"We didn't order this," Zeref said handing the object back.

"I know, it's my new invention, since you order here a lot I'll let you chose out the name after you eat it all up," she said laughing looking at us handing us silverware.

"Alright," we said simultaneously grabbing the silverware and cutting the soft object in a tiny piece and stabbing the piece with the fork and pulling up to our mouths finally shoving it inside as it exploded on our taste buds. I looked up at Zeref and his eyes sparkled as he grabbed another bite with his fork and I did the same. We ate it like we've never eaten anything in our lives, she giggled.

"So, what should we call it," she asked still giggling at our actions.

"Strawberry," Zeref said handing our plates.

"CAKE," I shouted happily.

"Why, that word doesn't exist it doesn't exist," she said raising an eyebrow at me

"Daddy had a book where it said that 'cake' word does exist it originates from Middle English it means a small flat bread roll of Scandinavian that's also related to Swedish kaka and a Danish kage," I said expecting her to know this but only she forgot it at the moment as she looked at me shocked and Zeref laughed at her facial expression.

"Daddy also told you to stop reading those books," Zeref said punching me in the back of the head.

"Ouch... what was that for," I asked, as I raised my right arm to hold the area where he had punched and rubbed it it with my right hand in a up and down motion.

"Well, I guess I'll never forget the name, Strawberry cake it is, your father travels way too much," she said laughing at us as she ran back there, we still heard her laughing as she shuffled around and brought out a bag holding 2 loaves of garlic bread.

"But we didn't order this either," Zeref said.

"On the house, you payed with the name and entertainment, as well knowing how you boys eat, you'll need it," she said giving us a backhanded compliment still giggling as she looked over at a picture of an old man surrounded with candles giving a melancholy smile towards the picture.

"It's been 4 months since the last dragon attack and since my husband died, but when you boys come here, I feel like he's right there laughing with me, I never feel alone knowing you boys are smiling and are alive, so keep it that way and I'll keep giving you Strawberry cake," she said with a tender smile and small tears coming out of her eyes, though she laughed of happiness.

"Thanks," we said smiling, turning around leaving with the bread as I raised my arm and waved my hand left to right.

"Thanks, good bye," I shouted still doing the motion watching her smile and turn the lights out to sleep.

Zeref then started running and I joined up. "Race you home," I said snickering.

"Not much of a race when all you'll be seeing is my dust," Zeref said suddenly as his feet moved fast and he was in front of me by a long shot as our little cottage got into view. We knew it was our home because we heard mom's shouting as dad screamed and begged for mercy and we could also hear the whacks from a wooden spoon.

Zeref pushed the door open as I tumbled in and I bent down and placed my hands on my knees gasping for air. "Beatcha," he said placing a peace sign upon his hands as a wooden spoon hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch," he shouted as a spook hit my head as well.

"Mom," I complained holding the swollen area in pain.

"You're late," she stood there in holding her arms under her giant bust as she bent her curvy hips her golden skin complimented her sharp onyx eyes and beautiful pink hair. Her right hand held the wooden spoon as she tapped her left foot down in a waiting motion, she was waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, we went to the bakers and got the bread," Zeref said handing her the bread.

"Oh she gave us two, I'll have to pay her a visit for her kind generation of a house full of pigs," she said smiling as every man in the house sighed of relief.

"We're having spaghetti," she said as she skipped back to the kitchen.

The one thing about our mother is that she has a wild sense about her anger, you can never tell what emotion she feels and sometimes I feel bad for dad because she holds back on us, but on dad you can never see her attacks coming with those cooking utensils, me and my brother had to buy duller knives for our dads safety, my whole body instinctively shivered as I remembered the day she had found a magazine with a pretty woman on the front wearing a weird outfit in dads dresser, Zeref called it cosplay and said no more about the topic.

Well we all sat down and talked until mom called out for dinner and we all ran to the table hungrily like wolves. She placed the pot on the table as we all ate. After dinner mom cleaned up as dad, Zeref, and I took a bath. Then dad and mom tucked us in bed as dad told of his adventures and mom prayed to us to have good dreams, I coughed a couple of times and snot rolled out of my nose and mom and dad gave me a potion for a cold.

Zeref and I fell asleep quickly from the exhausting, but well worth day we had. Our lives could never be any better, when dad was around he would show us things he got from his adventures or tell us what he'd done in these adventures. Mom had a weak body, but a mighty heart, she never let life beat her.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, sorry it took so long got distracted and a thanks giving day present. For Christmas as a thank you I'll write what ever you want just comment below. It's an early christmas present alright. Enjoy and comment your opinions, even if it's rude or just plain bullying it still could help me correct my story to a veiwers liking.**


	22. Burning Home

**I'm glad you guys continue to read my stuff so I'll do something special for you. Until the next chapter is over I'll give you a chance to add a ship or give you a chance to kill somebody. SO free reign hahahahahah... ha!**

* * *

I heard screaming, not knowing what they were saying, but they were screaming, I felt my body being hit until I awoke to a smell of ash and my mother screaming at me to awaken. "...TSU, NATSU… NATSUUU," my mother screamed as she shook me violently.

"What is it," I asked as I sat up only to be pushed down to feel a warm gust of air dash across my face. If the shock of something warm flying by my face hadn't woke me up it was that I tasted blood.

"Mom, are you alright," I asked seeing the enemy, they were small dragons from another dragon who was attacking the village.

"Yeah they nicked me, let's go," she said as she grabbed Zeref's and I's arm and ran dragging us behind. We escaped these all the time and we all live fortunately. I quickly pushed my legs up and ran with my mother and brother.

"Where's dad," I asked looking around while running, I watched as my mom flinched and a tear left her eye.

"He's fighting the dragon, with the other capable wizards of the town," she answered gasping for air but her tears went unnoticed, I ignored them she knew, and so did we, dad has no more stories to tell us for his is ending or has already ended. I concentrated on my running to stay away from the depressing thoughts of my father's death. I ran and ran but we still heard the rustle of the leaves they were getting louder, I turned around to see the small dragons running towards us with a faster speed, they were catching up and preparing an fatal attack towards Zeref and I.

Mom quickly pulled our arms away from there attack and it nicked my cheek and the other nicked Zeref's arm. I noticed the path we were heading through, it was the path to the town. We ran into the burning town ash decorated the air and screams of horror and sorrow filled our ears. We left the burning cottage called our home behind.

I saw devastation everywhere, a girl my age was crying over her father's burnt corpse as she sat there awaiting death in front of a burning building and a man hanged on to another mans legs; his had been crushed by debris but the other man kicked him away and ran himself only to be killed as the other man caught fire and screamed with the other screams of horror and sorrow.

We ignored every call of help and all the calls of sorrow, we ran right past them and out of the village passing a burning bakery, to the forest where me and Zeref had played together. The smaller dragons got distracted and could no longer pinpoint us any more, it was my mother's cruel plan, leave the weak to die and the ones who could move, they could live.

"We all alright," my mother asked as she collapsed to the ground gasping.

"I can still feel pain," Zeref answered holding his arm and looking at the gash in his arm, it was on his shoulder.

"Yes," I said holding my cheek as I touched the blood that still ran down my cheek.

I heard a sound turning around to see a small dragon, I was berated with shock and fear, I couldn't move, it's target was me and it shot its breath attack at me. "Natsu," my mother shouted out as she pushed her weakened body up and pulled herself infront of my cowardly frozen body. I sat there as her body was struck by the breath. She fell to the ground instantly as the dragon prepared another attack.

"Mom," I said as I shook the body, her mouth was still open from my name and her eyes were lifeless, I looked over at a blurry Zeref and he looked at the body as well with a shock. I turned back and looked her lips; I saw an memory of her smile, just this night she was screaming while beating dad with a wooden spoon and after that she smiled, but none of that mattered now, because it's too late, now she's gone forever.

My vision was blurry and angered, my face was hot and I was holding back the tears, I shook the body and my tears rolled down my face.

"No… no…. NO," I shouted as I looked at the dragons and suddenly they caught fire burning in a orange flame, they screamed as they backed up to a cliff and fell. Zeref then grabbed my arm and I only looked back to my mother's face as I shouted the same words. Zeref dragged me away from the warm body that was turning cold.

"No, no, no," I said repeatedly. I looked back from the mountain we could see the village, it was quite large and had many people with many capable wizards, but we were up against a dragon king. The large dragon laughed as he looked down to the village and picked up many humans, then shoving them inside his mouth.

People tried to retreat but the smaller dragons got ahold of them and killed them in any way that they could, they made new ways to kill us and all I could see that night was the colors of garnet red and a fiery orange. I turned around and started running, Zeref still had a grip upon my arm and all I could do was question our existence.

'Are we a game to them, is our deaths meaningless, what are we fodder, we'll all die a horrid deaths by these things, so why do we live,' I continued my dark thoughts until we reached the peak of a mountain and fell into a nightmare of the past that will continue to haunt us forever...

* * *

 **So did you like it, I hope you did. Comment below after you read the top paragraph please and there's a little reward!**


	23. Black Bricks, different colored sign

**Hey you still reading well I post these all together so keep reading and enjoy this chapter to comment below please and keep reading. Suggestions are still open. It's a very short chapter, tired week. Sorry getting tired.**

* * *

I awoke, my body was heavy and I felt drained even though I had slept for awhile. 'It was probably all just a dream,' I thought to myself as I sighed and opened my eyes to see green grass and felt pain on my cheek. I then knew it wasn't a dream and I sat there for awhile to calm myself.

"Zeref," I regained my senses and called out looking in the forest. I noticed sticks spelled out in the green grass.

"Out for food," I read out loud as I sat down by the sticks board but still upset over what had happened, I wanted to get my mind off of it so I ran around and climbed up the tree's, it was getting harder to breathe and my body couldn't move anymore, it had only been 15 minutes.

'Why do I feel so... tired,' I asked myself as I puffed out large breaths.

My sight was getting blurry and all I could see was a black figure. The figure ran towards me and it was shouting my name as my vision finally went black. "Natsu, Natsu," Zeref shook me lightly and I awoke from my deep slumber. I felt something soaking on my head and as I opened my eyes I saw a orange moving warm figure, then I saw Zerefs figure.

"B-big brother," I called out my voice was raspy, tired, and quiet but Zeref heard me and he was happy.

"Thank goodness, I've been calling your name for ever," Zeref held me tightly as I coughed from the tightness of the hug.

"T-to tight," I complained in the same voice. I was thirsty and somehow very tired.

"Sorry, we'll get you to a town alchemist, there's one by the village, I hope it's still there," Zeref said looking away into another direction finally pulling away from the hug as I fell into a deep slumber once more.

*Zeref POV*

"Natsu, wake up," I said as I felt his head it was burning and a bit too hot.

"I need you please… wake up," I choked out as tears fell, he's alive but I can't see him like this, he's my bouncy, annoying, ungrateful, pushy, little brother; He's not supposed to sleep like this. 'I hope I can get him there,' I thought and place him down onto the soft grass next to me facing me and I lied down with him. I have to watch out for him, I'm all he that he gots left for the family.

I sat up on the ground and when the sun began to rise hours later I picked up my tired body and pulled his sleeping one on my back, his body temperature was making my back sweat. "Natsu, don't worry you'll be fine," I said to him knowing he would not answer.

I headed down the mountain farther away from the campsite, and what once was our home. My voice was raspy, but his was much worse and I would never forgive myself if I stopped and his body was no longer able to move. I wouldn't be able to stand being alone. I ran to the village and people were out and walking around as I walked inside and people didn't even glance at us.

"Excuse me," I called out to a man as I was ignored.

"Please miss," I called out once more pulling on the woman's dress as she kicked us away. I stumbled back and then I finally balanced myself as I grunted at the woman who kicked us.

"Stupid kids, what do you want," she asked as she grunted being pulled away from her daily work.

"Do you have an alchemist in this town," I asked as I sighed out of relief.

"Look at the signs stupid and read," she sighed and shook her head from left to right.

"I was never taught to read," I said, it was true Natsu was the one to learn everything and study. I hated books and refused, I now regret it because that skill would've came in handy today.

"It's down a street that has black bricks, her sign is a different color from the rest," the woman grunted finally telling us and leaving us to our own fates.

"Thank you," I was grateful I could save my brother.

"Big brother," a voice called out weakly from behind me.

"Natsu, don't worry about it we're almost there," I said as I felt his head slump on my shoulder. I ran through the crowd and held onto him tightly, I went down some roads looking for black bricks, the woman really gave us nothing but luck was on our side today as I finally found the road and headed down it looking for a color different than the brown wood hung up for other places. The smell of that road was putrid with the stench of alcohol.

"50 jewels," a man offered a woman as I was looking.

I finally found the green sign and went inside hearing a bell ding as I pushed the door open. I walked inside and I heard glasses falling and breaking upon impact on something. Then I heard footsteps and other things falling as I saw someone fall down the stairs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading comment below while it's still up next chapter I'm taking the offer down.**


	24. Cruel Promises

**Funny chapter ahead. :P**

 **As well a bit cruel**

* * *

 _*Zeref's POV Still*_

 _I look at the woman on the floor, she has light purple hair, and wears glasses, her eyes are are a dark ocean blue that shown light baby blue in the_ center _and her eye shape was unknown since she's squinting most of the time._

"Ah sorry, sorry, clumsy me," she apologized to no one.

"Uh… miss," I called out drawing her attention to me.

"A customer," she clapped excitedly, her elbows accidently knocked down a potion glass, her giant busts following the wave of the bounces.

"Wahhh, that bottle was new," she cried as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're here for some medicine," I asked.

"Okay, what does he have," she asked as she looked at the figure on my back with the pink hair.

"I think it's a large fever," I answered.

"Was it caused by, water, cold air, hot air, exhaustion, does he do drugs or have a mental and or a physical condition, maybe even," she kept going on.

"He fell into the water and we walked home, until we had to stay outside for awhile," I interrupted with a sigh.

"Okay then I just need your parents to sign a lease for the medicine, it's illegal to give a child drugs without a parent's permission in this town," she asked as she walked over to the counter only to trip and hit her nose on the desk that use to hold the broken bottle.

"Ah ouch," she held her nose as blood trickled down in between her hands. It reminded me of our mother I stared in shock and fear as I was about to scream and shout I held back as my throat heated up.

"What's a matter, your face is red," she asked while explaining the obvious. I pulled out my mother's handkerchief she made me and handed it to the woman. She nodded as a thank you and took the handkerchief while studying me and my facial features.

"Nothing," I answered as I breathed in some air to calm myself.

"Okay," she decided not to pull the pin on that grenade as she finally wiped her nose.

"Leave him here for the night, he'll be better by tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"But what about the money," I realized she hadn't stated the amount of joules for the medicine yet.

"It's not medicine he needs, it's an examination, I need to get to know the symptoms to know what to give him," she explained.

"What about food and rent," I asked once more.

"Free of charge, that's my thank you for ruining this nice handkerchief," she said as she gazed at the handkerchief and looked back at Zeref with a gentle smile.

"Thank you… just thank you," Zeref looked up to the girl with a serene smile that held a melancholic look inside his eyes.

"Your welcome," she smiled, but she raised an eyebrow at Zeref appreciative actions. I then placed him down on a bench.

"Big brother," Natsu called out weakly as he sat up from the bench but wobbled and fell to the bench.

"What is it Natsu," I asked catching his head before

"My body hurts, why does it hurt," he asked as I put head gently on the bench.

"I don't know, but you're going to get better and live," I said to him as I sat beside him, he gripped my pants and would refuse to let go, he was mumbling a few words and I could only make out the words, "Don't, wanna, be, alone."

"You have to leave now, usually, I do my work alone," the woman said as she got up only to trip again.

"Alright," I pulled Natsu's tiny tan hands off my black shirt that was torn and looked a bit burned.

"Don't go," he stirred awake as he tried to push himself up and he reached out for me only to collapse onto the floor with a sad crunch. I pulled my pink haired idiot brother and stared into his sharp onyx eyes as he stared into my black charcoal eyes.

"I have to," I shook him and laid him on the bench and walked over to the door.

"Will you come back," he asked as he tried with his tiny thin arms to get back up. He wobbled and stood up, taking a trembling step forward as he fell to the ground.

"I'll be back, I promise nothing will happen to you," I spoke sadly, this would be the last day I would ever see him. Though I didn't know that at the time, I made a cruel promise and forced him to agree, not knowing it will be the truth of the future in 400 years.

"If I die you'll die as well," I spoke in a sad voice as I left the room.

 _*Zeref POV END*_

 _*Natsu's POV*_

"Wahhh," I sat up gasping for a breath of air, I looked around and saw some people around me, the lights and candles were lit so I could only see the bottom portion of their body.

"Lay back down Natsu," a woman's voice spoke in a sad tone.

"No," I refused to go back to that nightmare or, strangely enough, my kind of paradise.

"Still as stubborn as ever Flame Brain," a man's voice chuckled. The nickname, they know, how, why, when, and what was this world doing to me.

* * *

 **I would like you to choose a story for me to write, I love you guys and I want a gift from me to you and you to me. I enjoy writing so please send me a story you want. They're some rules though they're minor ones.**

 **Here they are**

 **Rules:**

 **1: I have to know the anime**

 **2\. I enjoy writing stories so be free and creative.**

 **3\. You can't shy down from taking credit for the stories**

 **4\. Other than that I hope you will enjoy it.**


End file.
